The Other Destiny
by Anime Crossover Addict
Summary: This is another request of my pervert brothers...
1. Chapter 1

**Third Ov**

Four years.. since the other members where missing as Mavis was waiting them to wake up. But somehow... she felt something _vision_ appeared in her mind. The two different signs, one was blue droplet crown with happy glow and the other one was green with single wing, combine, and forms an angels of future...

"What is that?" Mavis whispered. As she felt the atmosphere changed, she immediately went to the place and she saw a dimensional vortex coming on one of her family member as it trying to sucking that person but that person was starting to wake up. She ran but it was to late...

"Noooo!" Mavis shouted as that person had been sucked by vortex. The tears starting to formed but a voice coming from above or somewhere.

 **"Let her be free... she been destined to someone but guide her, she need your assistance in emergency, but I will give you a seven chances to get that dimension & don't used it if wasn't needed" **

The voice had been disappeared as Mavis felt something holy sent inside of her and 7 same symbols on her arms appeared on her skin. And... a lacrima ball appeared infront of her as she saw that person fell into the ground of different dimension.

"What heavens want me to do?"

 **On other side of Dimension...**

Sephiroth and Zack were finished on their job as they clearing the area.

"Oh yeah! Atlas we are going back to the Shinra!" Zack, the 2nd class soldier, stretching his tired arms as Sephiroth, the 1st class soldier, he hummed and looking around.

"Something is going to happen" Sephiroth said as Zack dumbfounded.

"I am sure that was nothing-" Zack was cut off as the sky became darker and clouds covered the blue sky. The wind became wild as the trees swaying around violently.

"What the hell is going on?!" Zack pulled out his sword.

"We need to go there" Sephiroth pointed the vortex as Zack's crystal blue eyes widened in realization.

The two went to the place as they got there which a large vortex swirling above. The two soldiers prepared for coming enemy but they only one person came out. The vortex closed when the person fell on the ground as the sky came back to its blue sky.

Zack first approached the unconscious person but in his surprised, the person was fully wounded and the person was beatiful with angelic face and a girl making him blushed.

"Sephiroth! We need to take her with us" Zack scooped her in his arms and put his sword to his back. Sephiroth walked to near at him as he took a look on her, blue wavy hair, pretty face and she was kind of wearing a blue coat.

"You are right, maybe we can get some info from her" Sephiroth couldn't took his eyes of her face making Zack spoke.

"Oi.. she is going to melt if you look at her like that" he smirked as Sephiroth glared at him and didn't care about it.

"We are going back now" Sephiroth told him as he just followed him while taking her in his arm.

When they got there where the helicopter was. Tseng approached them with Reno.

"Who is she?" Tseng pointed the pretty girl in Zack's arms. Sephiroth told them the whole story as Tseng called the Director if they will let the girl in to the Shinra. The call ended as Tseng spoke.

"Director approved to let her in" Tseng said.

"Let's go, she need to be heal" Zack with the girl in his arms as the others followed to the helicopter. They flew up and went to the Shinra.

 **Timeskip******

The group went back as they went to the I.R. as the doctors checked her inside of the clinic.

"Zack you should calm yourself" Sephiroth said while watching Zack walking back and forth.

"Sorry.. I'm just worried on her.. she like been in a war" Zack looked at the door. That time, Angeal and Genesis came as they saw Zack and Sephiroth infront of I.R.

"I heard a news that you brought an injured girl here" Angeal said as the two nodded.

"And she came from a vortex, Am I right?" Genesis asked and another nodded from the two. The door opened, the doctor wanted to talked to them.

"How is she?" Zack asked.

"Well she has many wounds and bruises but no broken bones, I think she came from a war as her dress coat been torned, on her consciousness was deep but somehow, she will wake up after two weeks when we examined her whole body, and you can looked at her" doctor said.

"Thanks doc!" Zack went in immediately as the 3 followed him.

"She is too... innocent and beautiful" Zack mersmerized at her pretty face.

"Well you are right.. she is really beautiful like a pretty blue tulips" Genesis commented.

"Even you... well I admit she is pretty" Sephiroth said. All them looked at him shocked.

"For the first time, you praised a girl by her features!" Angeal said and the two still shocked.

"I'm... just saying the truth" he said without hesitation.

"I was kind of hoping, I will ask her to date me after she woke up" Zack grinned as the other 3 looked at him that he was an idiot.

"You know we need all a rest after those missions and I think you hit your head Zack, puppy" Angeal smirked making the other two 1st class soldiers smirked too and while Zack pouted.

"You know, you are all meanie" Zack said. The 4 soldiers exited the room to go on their own respective rooms.

 **Timeskip******

It has been 1 week past, Zack and Angeal were in the training as the red alert spread around inside of Shinra.

"The patient in I.R is escaped just last two minutes!" The announcer as all the facilities there went locked off as the soldiers searching her. All the 1st class soldiers met in a intersection.

"Do you see her Sephiroth, Genesis?" Angeal asked as they shaked their heads as they heard a screamed of Zack near at them and immediately went there as they saw, Zack was on the ground struggling on lock legs on his neck as his arms twisted up by the girl that they saved. Before that, the girl just used her instincts to attacked who tried to launched a sword at her.

"Help" Zack mouthed.

"Where is Juvia?!" She twisted his arms and tighter her lock legs on his neck. Zack screamed in pain and a red sword and long silver sword pointed on her neck.

"We just helped you last when you fell from a dimensional vortex and brought you here to be healed" Sephiroth said as the girl looked at his eyes by her pretty deep blue eyes.

"Are you saying the truth?" The girl asked as he nodded.

She unlocked her legs and hold off his arms as she stood up and Zack breath in relief as he stood up. The 2 1st class soldiers retreat and pulled back their swords as Zack spoke.

"Meen... you legs are really hard to pulled off" Zack touched his neck.

"Juvia is sorry" she bowed at them.

"Who is Juvia?" Zack asked.

"Juvia is Juvia. She was talking in third person" she said.

"Oohhh.. well, I'm Zack Fair" he offered a shake hands.

"Juvia Lockser, the Fairy Tail wizard" she said.

"Wizard?" The 4 soldiers asked.

"Juvia can use magic like this" Juvia lifted her hand as her whole arm became a water form. The 4 soldiers' eyes went widened even Sephiroth was shocked. Juvia realized on their reaction, she thought that she was sucked by a hole like an anima when they are in Edolas.

"Juvia want to ask, Do you know where is Fiore?" Juvia asked. Her arm came back to its normal.

"There is no Fiore in Earth geographic places" Genesis said.

Juvia widened her eyes as she became silent. Her body shook violently as her eyes formed tears and her legs felt weak. Zack went to her as he immediately wrapped his arm on her small waist when she was going to fell.

"Juvia-" he cut off when he heard her sobbing.

"Juvia wants to rest... please she don't know what to do now... please" she sobbed without looking at them.

"Okey.. Let me help you Juvia" Zack scooped her in his arms as he looked at them as they nodded.

"I will report to Director" Angeal as Genesis spoke.

"And don't tell him about Juvia's abilities for a while" Genesis said.

"Why?" Angeal asked but Sephiroth spoke.

"Because she will say that after interrogation and also she was unstable" Sephiroth said and looked at Juvia who crying on Zack with dull expression.

"Yes... She is fragile" Angeal looked at our poor water mage.

They brought her in I.R. as Zack laid her on the bed. They knew she need time to think.

'What will Juvia do this time?' she thought.

 **A/N: It was my pervert brothers request.. sorry..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Third Ov**

Juvia still in the I.R or clinic room as she was thinking deeply and looking on nothingness.

'Why Juvia is here?' 'How Is our guild doing now and... Gray-sama is okey?' 'How she would come back' that was repeatively in her mind as she curled into her sitting position like her chin rest on her knees an her arms wrapped aroundly on her own body. Then a knock broke her silence as she spoke.

"Come in" she said. She saw Zack entered the room with a man wearing a blue coat, wearing an eye glasses and he has a blonde hair with blue eyes. The man introduced himself a Director of the Shinra Company.

"Well what is your name, my lady?" He asked as Juvia blushed at the her sudden called her and Zack rolled his eyes.

"Juvia Lockser, A Fairy Tail Wizard" she said.

"What is Wizard could you explain, Ms. Juvia?" Director asked as her as she sighed. She raised her arm as her arm became a water form making the eyes of him were widened.

"Juvia is using magic like this, as only 10% in her world only can have this magic, some of others implanted a lacrima by chosen perfect vessel, but mostly borned with it like Juvia, she was borned with magic. Lacrima is a magic stored in a crystal form and it will be go in surgery implanting, others said that waz kind of painful so that for implanting lacrima is need of registration and so on about filling up a files." She explained.

"I noticed that you are talking in third person, hmm... just like mako energy infusion, and a lucky persons will born with it" he said.

"But somehow, they are been hated because their inborn magics like Juvia" she went on her gloomy state.

"I think it was amazing, if some others hated them because of inborn magics, then they are blind because this persons will be great knownly above all others like being a hero" Zack intervined. Juvia looked at him as remembering her guild, Fairy Tail, making her lighten up.

"Thank you Zack-san..." Juvia smiled making blush embarrasingly as he scratched his back head.

"Welcome I guess.." Zack gave her a toothy grin.

"So Ms. Juvia ... what is Guild?" Director asked.

"It was group of wizards and every group has a leader called guild masters" she simply said.

"Thank you ms. Juvia for the info so that we can trust you becoming a new soldier here in Shinra" Director said as her deep blue eyes widened while Zack just shocked.

"We are going to provide all your needs by working here like being a soldier" he chuckled.

"May Juvia ask a favor... uhm.. Could you help Juvia about finding way back, Juvia knows that you knew that she was came from other world" she said.

"Yes, by that vortex which means that you came from another world, and of course, the Shinra Company is going to help you" The Director said Juvia smiled happily.

"Thank you very much" she bowed.

"I'm going back to my office, Sephiroth will be your trainer and mentor as he will be your guide" The Director exited and leaving her curious at the same time Zack jawdropped again.

"What the hell?! General Sephiroth will be your trainer?! And importantly you will be the first female soldier in all time!" Zack said.

"So.. Juvia is the first female soldier?" Juvia asked as he nodded.

"Oh boy I wish that we could be together in training" Zack sighed.

"Yeah we could, maybe ask on Sephiroth-san for permission.. uhm Zack-san.. who is Sephiroth-san by the way?" Juvia said as the door opened revealing the 3 1st class soldiers.

"Speaking of him,.. look at the silver haired guy" Zack whispered on her ear and her lips made an 'Oh'.

"Well the beautiful blue tulip is alright now" Genesis smirked.

"Ahm.. hi. Nice to meet you again" she blushed shyly.

"'Aww... the blue tulip is shy huh.. that is cute' well you already knew consequences and exchanges." Genesis said as she nodded.

"So that you know.. That I will be your trainer and a guide" Sephiroth said.

"Yes Sephiroth-sensei.." she bowed again. The honor suffixes was kind of weird to hear on them.

"Juvia, why are you adding some suffixes in names like mine... Zack-san like that '-san'" Zack asked.

"Uhm.. Juvia was her habit to add because it was our respect to others, Juvia guess.. if you are not comfor-" Juvia starting to be gloomy shy making the 2nd class soldier panic for making the girl cry.

"No..no it wasn't like that.. it just I found.. cute" he said as he blushed.

"Uhm.. okey" she said making him sighed reliefed in his mind. The 3 1st class soldier introduced themselves on her. The doctor entered the room as he said that she could wear her ordinary clothes as she did while the others waiting her outside of the room. She exited to the room as some bandages still on her.

"So let's stop the chit-chat.. we still have you and Juvia to train tomorrow" Angeal said.

"Aww.. I want to be with Juvia for a while" Zack pouted as he sighed.

"See you around Zack-san, Angeal-san, Genesis-san" she waved a goodbye as Zack did same while other two gave her a simple wave.

"Now follow me" a deep and husky serious tone of Sephiroth making Juvia looked at him as she nodded. She noticed of all differences of this world on her world, this world all machines and some wierd stuffs. Then, she bumped on a hard as she fell on her butt & she looked up that Sephiroth looking at her.

"Sorry.. if Juvia bumped on you" Juvia stood up.

"This is your room in Shinra base, we will met up in Training room sector 49 in 7:00 am" he said as he gave her the key and left her infront her room.

"He just like Laxus-san" she whispered.

She unlocked her apartment room and she just saw a simple bed, table, sofa, a closet , a kitchen and one bathroom but kind of wide for her but she shrugged it off. She went up to her bed and fell herself on soft single bed.

"Juvia will do anything to go back" she said as she slowly fell asleep.

 **Timeskip******

Juvia woke up as very early in 4:00 am in her clock, she stretched up her arms and yawned cutely. She looked at the ceiling and looked at door.

'Juvia.. thought yesterday was a nightmare but it was reality that happened.. but she will never gave up, that is Fairy Tail Wizard made of!' she thought and her eyes filled with determination. She get up and make a breakfast to eat and bath to wash herself... Afterthose of all that, she exited the room and she walked through hall ways but she stopped realizing what her problem.

"Juvia don't memorized the whole Shinra Company!" She squeaked.

She became nervous and anxious of Sephiroth's wrath making her paled of what her thinking. She went in different hall ways and even stairs as she spotted a man with black hair which in short pony tail and wearing a tuxedo and black shoes with a red haired man with goggles on his head and a bald man wearing a black sun glasses. She went up to them.

"Excuse... Pardon..." she said making the three stopped which they looked at her but the red head shocked at her.

"Uhm.. Juvia... want... to ask .. if.. youu... know... wheree.. is.. uhm..ano... Training section.. Sector 49?" Juvia stuttered as her cheeks tinted of pink of embarrassment. The silence broke as the red head spoke.

"I thought.. Zack was kidding.. she is really pretty" The red head man said as the other two boinked his head.

"What the heck man?!" The red head touched his head as Juvia smiled weakly.

"The sector 49 was over there, you just need to go straight on the right, turn left after you see an intersection and find a number 49" the black haired man said.

"Thank you very much..." Juvia said.

"Tseng.. this red head is Reno and the other is Rude" Tseng said.

"Uhm thank you very much Tseng-san, Reno-san, Rude-san!" She thanked them as she ran away not to be late.

"She is so cute.. Why there is '-san' on our names?" Reno asked.

"It was honorific suffixes" Rude said.

"I found it cute too" Reno said.

Back to Juvia, she reached the sector 49 as there was a box device in door side with a hand print. She didn't know how to used this, but when she tried to touched it, a light lazer that scanned her hand as after scanning, the door opened as her eyes sparkled when she entered.

'Sugio...' her thoughts broke when Sephiroth called her.

"You are late" he looked at her and she looked away from him and bowed.

"Sorry.. Juvia lost on directions" Juvia sorried on it. She looked up and around, she saw Zack and Angeal were there.

"Hi Zack-san, Angeal-san" she waved at them.

"You are here also, so that we could spar after Sephiroth trained you" Zack wrapped his arm on her shoulder.

"Okey.." she said. The two cut off when Sephiroth gave them a fake cough.

"Zack we are going to watch them" Angeal said as Zack sighed and removed his arm on her as he went to Angeal side.

"Let's start to train Juvia" Sephiroth said and gave her something device again.

"Uhm...Juvia don't know how to used it" she blushed but a gloves hands hold her wrist.

"I will show you" Sephiroth sighed and he put on her eyes. Her eyes saw a green screen with many tables and numbers. All her surroundings change like a magic as she, Sephiroth, Zack and Angeal in an open field.

"What happened to the room?" She looked around as the device gone on her face.

"This room is for training and that device used different scenery and settings to make like a reality" Sephiroth explained.

"This is cool, her guild mates will love this" Juvia said.

"Let start" Sephiroth charged at her making her surprised as her instinct, she dodged it quickly.

"Hmm..Good" He stood up and sweeped out dirt on his coat.

"Sephiroth-sensei surprised Juvia on that, you are going to kill Juvia in heart attack!" A large tick mark on her head as he glared at her.

"Don't raised your voice. I'm your Trainer here, do it again the training" he said.

"Sorry." She realized that they were in the training. She went on her fighting position. She ran to him and gave him a round house kick but he blocked it by one arm.

"The girl has potential even she has fragile look body" Angeal said and Zack nodded.

Juvia went down and stretched her left leg, She twirled her leg and swiped his feet but he dodged it easily as he landed off.

"Juvia hasn't no choice" she was going to used her magic.

'What she doing?' Sephiroth looked at her.

"Water Wave!" A blue magic circle appeared infront of Sephiroth. His mint green eyes widened at sudden large water violently slammed him as he threw but in mid air, he recovered after as he saw Juvia enchanting a spell again.

"Water Cane!" A long and large tube of water launched straight to him and he dodged it and landed off on the ground.

"Wow" Zack only said.

'That's magic huh' Sephiroth smirked as he starting to like her.

"Juvia will fight in her full potential so that Sephiroth-sensei should do the same" She said

"But I can't, If I do, I will accidentaly destroyed the room or kill you, so I just need what will I could do to enhance your skills, but if you wish then" Sephiroth pulled out his sword. Juvia gulped and went to her position again.

"Water Slicer!" A water went so fast to him as his sword blocked it and some of that hit his arm, it wounded him. She ran to him for giving a punch but Sephiroth swinged his sword and a light wave coming as her eyes widened, she used her magic to jumped and it didn't hit her but she saw the ground sliced it easily.

"That his ability! Juvia you need to think-" her eyes widened when Sephiroth was infront of her in mid air and gave her a slapped on her stomach as she spilled out a salivas and went straight down, she hit the ground and it made crater. She grunted in pain and she looked up, Sephiroth pointing his long silver sword on her.

"I win" he said.

"Okey Juvia lose" she sighed and he retrieved his sword back. She stood up and clutched her stomach. Zack was worried of her because she was a girl. Juvia looked at him smiled.

"Juvia is alright" she said.

"We are going to train again this afternoon, after of my mission" Sephiroth said as the setting change back. Juvia removed by remembering how it put on.

"Yo! Juvia that was intense fight" Zack grinned.

"You have a potential to be a 2nd or 1st class soldier" Angeal said making Juvia furiously blushed.

"Juvia just did her best" she said.

"How about me?" Zack pointed himself.

"Well you need more to learn than her, puppy" Angeal said as Sephiroth smirked, Juvia giggled and Zack pouted.

"I need to go now" Sephiroth but Juvia spoke.

"Sephiroth-sensei, Juvia wants to give you something" Juvia took out a basket as she was fishing out something inside.

"Juvia, where do you get that?" Zack asked but she shrugged off and her eyes gleamed as she pulled out a sandwich.

"Sephiroth-sensei need to eat a breakfast, when we are fighting earlier, Juvia heard something, so here take it" Juvia gave him a sandwich.

"No I didn't need that" Sephiroth said.

"But Juvia want-"

"I said No" he coldly said as Juvia sighed.

"I will go now" He walked away and leaving the three in the sector 49.

'Did she knew I didn't eat breakfast' he thought.

Back to the sector 49, Juvia was watching on Zack and Angeal on their training. She just awed on the two soldiers how they strong but somehow she was thinking Sephiroth, Her guild and Gray-sama. There's a waving hand on her face making her back into reality.

"Juvia, are you alright?" Zack sat beside her as Angeal looked at her.

"Juvia is missing her guild and Juvia was curiuos about Sephiroth-sensei, he was cold" Juvia pouted.

Then, Angeal chuckled as the two youngster looked at him.

"You gonna know him, he was silent one but he has a good heart" he said.

"Okey Juvia will never give up to be his friend" her deep blue eyes shined in determination.

'she is adorable' Angeal thought.

"You are too cute if you do that" Zack smiled.

"Eeh! Uhm.. okey" Juvia poked her fingers together.

'Too much adorableness' the 2 thought.

"Zack-san, Angeal-san, where is Genesis-san?" Juvia asked as Genesis came in.

"There he is.." Angeal pointed him.

"What is happening?" Genesis raised an eyebrow.

"Juvia is asking if where are you" Zack said.

"Ohh.. pretty blue tulip is miss me" Genesis smirked and went over to them, he sat beside her.

"Why are you calling Juvia as pretty blue tulip" Juvia blushed on sudden nick name.

"Because you are" he leaned closer at her face making her blushed even more making Zack glared at him even Angeal.

"Genesis-san.. you are so close.." Juvia said as Genesis chuckled and he leaned off.

"Uhm.. Do you want a sandwich, Zack-san, Genesis-san, Angeal-san?" Juvia asked as she pulled out her basket.

"Of course! I will love it" Zack said.

"For pretty blue tulip, I will take the offer" Genesis smiled as she gave them a three layers of chicken spread with some veggies.

"Uhm, I don't-mmmph!" Angeal's mouth has been filled by sandwich.

"Angeal-san, just eat it and if you not, Juvia will cry and its enough for Sephiroth-sensei's coldness" Juvia gave him a puppy eye as the three sighed in defeat.

"Okey" he munched the sandwich. He really love it the fine chicken meat, mayonaise and some veggies in combination.

"Juvia this is tasteful! Could you make some this tomorrow again?" Zack asked.

"Of course! Juvia will make some more or other" Juvia said.

"Yes I can eat now more delicious foods than canteen's food" Zack hugged her.

"Oi you should stopped hugging her" Angeal sighed.

"Naaah.." Zack rolled his eyes and hugged off her.

"What if all of us would breakfast together everyday, and Genesis-san could you ask Sephiroth-sensei if he like to eat with us tomorrow?" Juvia asked as he nodded.

"Yes just for pretty blue tulip" Genesis smiled.

"And also..(pulling out a cellphone) the director is giving to you so that you could contact us or the turks, and he wants you go with Zack and Angeal in the mission this day, and Sephiroth told the Director you are ready for a mission" Genesis told her and looked at Zack.

"Zack, you should teach her how to use this cellphone while you are in the travel" Genesis said as he nodded.

"Juvia be ready for mission okey" Genesis ruffled her hair.

"Well, you got Sephiroth's trust" Angeal said.

"Juvia will do her best make Sephiroth-sensei proud of her" she said with fire of determination in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3: Mission

**Juvia Ov**

I wear a black coat and black hat(A/N: the same she wore in GMG) and went outside of my room which Zack-san waiting for me.

"Are you ready?" He asked as I nodded. I follow him until we reach the outside. I saw something weird vehicle that maybe use for flying. I heard Zack-san chuckled beside me.

"What kind of face is that you making Juvia?" He chuckled.

"What is that?" I point the wierd vehicle.

"That was helicopter, is used for transportation in air travelling" he grin as my thought was corrected.

"Let's move because Juvia need to train this lafternoon" Angeal said as me and Zack went inside of helicopter. When I was inside, Zack-san pulled me to him as I looked up to saw he was holding the cellphone. Then, I felt the helicopter fly up and starting to go.

"Now I will going to teach how to use this cellphone" he give me a toothy grin.

 **Third Ov**

Juvia was confused on the cellphone but she really memorized all the settings in the cellphone as all the apps inside and she thought it was very usable and helpful in communication.

"Zack-san thank you for teaching Juvia" she thanked him.

"You could thank me if you you date with me" Zack looked at her and smirked.

"Eeh! But..but" she was out a words but Angeal knocked him off by his sword.

"Stop joking and flirting around! That wasn't a soldier" a tick mark on Angeal's head.

"Okey... fine" he touched his pain bump on his head as Juvia giggled.

"Thank you Angeal-san for saving Juvia from this pervert Zack-san!" She smiled as Angeal chuckled and Zack blushed in embarrassment.

"Hey I'm not a pervert!" Zack said.

"Yes you are" Angeal and Juvia unison. The two laughed at his comical saddened expression.

"You are meanies" he said.

 **Timeskip******

The water mage, 2nd class soldier and 1st class soldier with the helicopters and with other groups. They went out from helicopter as Zack stretched his arms.

"Now let's go!" He grinned and Juvia nodded.

Angeal explained the mission was, they need to eliminate a group of bandits who using some technologies came from Shinra company that those technologies were stolen from their other branch.

"Juvia understand" she said seriously.

They reached a village named Trogiands (A/N: Village name was made up by author) as some bandits hostage the whole village as all Shinra corps where hiding to be not noticed by enemies.

"What is the plan Angeal?" Zack asked.

"The others said that only entrance was on the gate because the village was surrounded by tall walls so we just need to go on that gate" Angeal said and pointed on gate which has ten male guards. A light bulb appeared on Juvia's head... she was going to used some techniques of Natsu team.

"Juvia has an idea, Zack-san could you turn on call to all the groups here so that they hear her plan" Juvia said as Zack curiuos what her plan and he used group call so the others heard it.

"So what is the plan?" Angeal asked.

"Well Juvia..." she told them her plan as Zack and Angeal little worried on her because she will be the bait but they assured them that she was used to it when Gajeel always put her as bait.

"Juvia good luck" Angeal tapped her shoulder and gave him a smile.

"Juvia will be okey promise" she touched his hand and his heart beat faster as he shrugged it off.

He removed his hand on her shoulder and she stood up from her position as they watched her body went water form but she came back to her human body making Zack nosebleeding and Angeal blushed furiously on her new out fit. She was wearing a blue bikini bra as her deep cleavage was shown off, black chocker, some sashes on her wrist, blue fit bloomers or short that her beautiful long legs is very exposed, golden anklets, dark brown sandals and both black cat tail and ears on her.

"Let's starts the operation" she determined and but her face dumbfounded when she saw the 2 soldiers with her. Zack trying to stopped his nosebleeding and not dying from losing bloods, and Angeal couldn't looked at her because of her voluptous and seductive body.

"What the- never mind, Juvia just do her part" she sighed as Zack gave her thumbs up while covering his nose. Juvia walked out and went to the gate as all the bandit guards were went on their defenses.

"It will not wo-wooah.. what happened to them, they just frozen with blushing faces" Zack said as she slitted his eyes on the scene and some tissues on his nose. Juvia swaying her hips seductively with shy confrontation on them. The bandit guards were frozen on their positions and looking at her.

'Who is this angel?' the bandit guards thought.

"Could you help... this scared girl who lost in the forest?" Juvia asked & gave them a puppy eyes.

'so cute...' the bandits and even her other comrades saw this.

"We are going to help you and gave you a permanent shelter if you _play_ with us? What do you think?" One of the bandits licked hungrily on his lips as the others has lust for her.

"Well... come with here..." Juvia called them to the forest as all the ten bandits guards followed her but when they got in the middle of the forest.

"Shall we start" Juvia said as her hands pulled up alined on her shoulder as all the bandits curious. A blue magic circle appeared under of bandits making them realized but their are too late.

"Water Lock!" A large big balls of water caught them in a seconds as they were all drowning.

"All of you deserve this you perverts!" She grinned as all her comrades come out especially Zack and Angeal surprised at her that she could do that.

She drowned them as after drowning them, they fell unconscious on ground after her water lock them. Juvia's body went to water form as she back on her original out fit.

"Then we should go inside now" Angeal as the other corps tied all the unconscious bandits.

"Oh yeah! Let get some action" Zack pulled out his sword and all the Shinra troops were attacked and eliminates all the bandits as saving all the hostage villagers. Juvia went inside of the municipal hall as she saw some villagers jailed in a room. She pulled out her phone and called Angeal.

"Angeal-san, there is still hostages here in village muicipal hall, maybe the leader was still here" she said and a bullets hit the wall beside her as she went one of the large post to hide.

"What is happening?!" Angeal worried from the call.

"Juvia is under attack but don't worry she can handle this" she called off and she peeked out that the leader and some of accompany were trying to hit her, she looked around and she saw a one water gallon spilled on the floor near at the leader.

"Well Juvia still had an ace" she giggled as she controlled the water, she moved the water by her magic as it attack the other bandits which caused the bandits fell down unconscious.

Juvia appeared from her hiding as she ran where the hostages were.

"Juvia and the Shinra troops are here to save you and retrieve the stolen Shinra's thingys" Juvia smiled on the hostages as they cheered and some others crying in happiness being save.

"May I ask you miss? What kind of level are you in Shinra?" The brown haired little girl asked.

"Uhm.. eh.. Juvia is.." she knew wasn't official soldier.

"Juvia is a first Female Soldier" Zack came from nowhere and wrapped his arm on her waist making Juvia blushed on his gesture.

"Cool!"

"First female Soldier in all time!"

"I wish I could be like her!"

"Zack-san you can remove your arm on Juvia? It was kind of awkward" Juvia flushed.

"Naah.. I don't like.. I want to stay like this" he leaned closer on her face.

"Eeeeh!" Juvia blushed even more.

"This two are very fit together" a girl giggled at them.

"Miss Juvia and Sir Zack are lovers" the other kid tilted confusedly.

"Young love.. aren't they?" A chuckled from old man. Zack smirked at her and Juvia glared at him. Then, they heard a coughed behind them as they saw Angeal and other troops was there.

"Now you could remove your self from her" Angeal glared at him as Zack laughed weakly and removed from her.

"Now we need to get back now as we get all the stolen technologies and almost 3:00pm, Juvia need to go in the training" Angeal pointed out.

"Okey fine" Zack said and Juvia nodded.

 **Timeskip******

Juvia went back to the Shinra Company, Juvia wore a shirt and fit leggins as she went to the sector 49 and went inside.

She went inside and waiting Sephiroth because they were going to train.

"Juvia will wait, stronger and go back to Fairy Tail and Gray-sama" she whispered and looking above.

"Who is Gray?" A deep and husky voice on behind her.

"Eek! Sephiroth-sensei!" She shocked and stood up.

"I heard that you did great.. well you got more than my expectation" Sephiroth said..

"Juvia just do what she should do" she said shyly.

"Well who is Gray?" He asked again. She was silent and blushed.

"He was Juvia's beloved but Juvia wasn't his beloved" she said.

"One sided love" he said

"But Juvia will do anything to make him love her too, but some love rivals want to steal Gray-sama from her" she said and he saw dangerous gleam in her eyes. He chuckled at her enthuasism as Juvia confused. He was starting admire her a little by little.

"Well good luck, but don't push your self if that someone didn't love you like you want because he wasn't worth it and you are worth it to be love, it was advice from me, okey" he said as Juvia smiled and her heart beats became faster when she heard those words, she looked at him for a while... he has long silver hair, his deep and husky voice, tall and muscular body, mintish or white-tish green eyes, manly handsome face even more than Gray... so on.. she thought... he was very perfect just like a real king.

'Why Juvia didn't noticed it?' Juvia thought.

"Juvia are you okey? You are blushing?" Sephiroth asked.

"Eh? Juvia just thought something... Just like that" Juvia embarrassed for staring at him that long.

"Are you staring at my face?" He smirked.

"No! Juvia wasn't !" She pouted and tint pink on her pale cheeks. He was starting to like of joking her around, as he chuckled at her.

"Let just start the training" he said as Juvia glared at him.

'If you are not perfect and devilishly handsome, Juvia will not' she thought or said a loud.

"I'm perfect & devilishly handsome? I would take that a compliment" he smirked.

"Sephiroth-sensei! Just stop.. you making Juvia in worst embarrassment." Juvia was now smoking from humiliation. It made laugh hard at her and Juvia glared at him but somehow her feelings starting to change without her noticement.


	4. Chapter 4: New 2nd Class Soldier

**A/N: This not a harem... possible future lemons.. maybe**

 **Third OV**

Juvia and her mentor, Sephiroth, they both training and training everyday as Juvia decided to trained alone while her mentor or teacher was in the mission.

"Juvia need to discover new magic spells" Juvia said to herself. She just meditate herself for a while as she was collecting her magic power inside. A blue magic circle appeared infront of her.

"WATER SHELL!" A huge water shield cover her up and her eyes shined that she created.

"Juvia did it!" She cheered up and she looked up to her water shield in thinking position.

'Maybe if Juvia will multiply it' she concerntrate on her magic as another blue magic circles popped out.

"Multi Water Shell!" As a many shields created on her surroundings. Her breath starting to ragged.

"Another spell..." she disappeared the shields on her command as she went on indian sit.

"Last new spell for today..." she thinking deeply and she didn't know someone is already enter the room and watching her without her notice.

 **Genesis Ov**

I just walking through the Training room Sector 49, when I reached the door, I saw the room is using as I used my handprint to enter. The door locked back as I saw pretty blue tulip was in meditating, I decide to watch her because she was entertaining to watch and be quiet not to be notice.

'What are she doing now?' I thought as she went on her fighting stance and her arms spread up, then a weird circle appeared above her and her whole body shine in blue lime light.

"WATER SHELL!" She said as huge blue shield covered her up and her eyes shined.

"Juvia did it!" She screamed as make me laughed but not to loud it is enough to myself to hear it. I still watching her to concentrating and many blue weird circles covered above as the shields creating.

"Multi Water Shell!" She said and all the shields formed once in a seconds.

'Admirable cute girl' I can't help myself smiled on her improvements.

But I saw her breaths become heavy a little, I became worried about her...? What? When I became worried on her?... I threw it away from my mind as she went back on Indian sit as all her shields gone.

"Another spell.." she said and spoke again.

"Last new spell for today.." now she was thinking deeply and I decided to speak up.

"The pretty blue tulip... wants to be stronger hmmm." I said aloud as she looked at my place with widened blue eyes.

 **Third Ov**

"Genesis-san! When did you get here?!" Juvia asked with shocked face.

"When you are meditating" he said.

An awkward silence pregant in the room and Juvia was starting to blushed because she didn't know what she going to do.

"You should continue your training, I'm just here watching and reading a book" he smiled.

"Eeehh...anoo.. uhm.. okey" she blushed.

Genesis sat at the corner and reading the 'Loveless'. She was shy if someone watching her but she need to focus on her training last new spell.

"Juvia focus... focus" she took a deep breath and stood up in glory, her body starting covered a lime blue light and a deep blue magic circle appeared, it was different than the lighter blue and her hands pulled together as the other hand formed into fist and open palmed on the other one, Genesis widened his eyes when he felt a incredible power near at him. He looked where Juvia was, a big dark blue magic circle above as her features glowing in blue light as the pulsing power coming from her.

'What is this? A Wizard's power?' his eyes couldn't take his eyes away from her.

"Stormbringer!" She enchanted as the thousands of big blue water spheres fell fast hard and heavy like a comets as the leaving a large craters on the ground even Genesis dodging all the big water spheres which falling on his place. Juvia watching her new strong magic spell and its finished... its just last in 15 minutes and it was taking a large amount of her magic. When the magic spell stopped, Juvia fell down on her knees and catching her breaths at the same time the scene changed back to its original room. Some parts of the room was destroyed and she smiled successfully on her did.

"Juvia is success!" She sat up and fist pump in the air. Genesis still surprised what she did, she got a huge improvement when she starting the training with Sephiroth, his friend. He just watched her stood up but she was going to fell down and he immediately ran to her as he caught her from falling.

"You should rest" he said and scooped her in his arms easily.

"Thank you Genesis-san... but you shouldn't need to bring Juvia like this" she blushed.

"Juvia, you can not walk" he said with smirked.

"But... if just... uhm.. but-" she was cut off when Genesis leaned down on her face as only 2 inches as her face on 10 shades of red.

"You are so shy, that makes you so very cute, you know" he said and smirked.

"You are too close... Genesis-san" she stuttered. He leaned off and smirked again.

"Fine" he said.

The two exited the room and went where her apartment was. He stood at her door while Juvia was in his arms.

"Juvia can stand on her own, Genesis-san" she said with a blush on her cheeks.

"Are you sure?" He asked and she nodded.

He brought her down on her own feet and she stood up straight.

"Thank you again Genesis-san" she smiled.

"Okey" Genesis returned a smile for her. She was going to opened her door but a hand gripped her wrist.

"Wait a minute, Juvia" Genesis said.

"What is it, Genesis-san?" Juvia looked at him.

"Well, do you want trained with me sometimes?" Genesis asked and held off her wrist.

"Sure" she said and went inside a little while holding a door.

"See you" Genesis waved his hand.

"See you too, Genesis-san" she gave him a sweet smile and closed the door. He looked at her closed door and touched his chest.

'What is happening to me? I just knew her recently days?Why?' he thought and the heart beats starting calm after he saw her sweet smile earlier. He thought he needs to confirm by himself and some friends maybe.

 **Timeskip*****

Juvia was called in the office of the Director, Rufus Shinra, as she stood up with Sephiroth, Zack, Genesis and Angeal.

"Well Juvia, congratulation.. You are now 2nd class soldier because of your last mission with Zack and Angeal, you really did great than expected" he said with a happy smile.

Juvia and Zack gave each other high five and Sephiroth was proud on her but all them felt jealousy when Genesis wrapped an arm on her waist and brought her with him.

"You did great pretty blue tulip" he smiled and Juvia blushed.

"Th..ank.. you" she get out from his hold and he chuckled. He saw Zack, Angeal, and even Sephiroth glared at him.

'What is the matter with them' he thought.

"Well all of you are going to a rescue mission of a heir of Hagoristhust(A/N: Made up Family name), all of you needed to go there because the kidnappers can used materia and can summon monsters" Rufus said.

"And Juvia you will be always with General Sephiroth in every mission now" Rufus said as Juvia and Sephiroth looked each other.

"Then you will go tomorrow after your training today" Rufus told them.


	5. Chapter 5: The Rescue part 1

**Third Ov**

Genesis, Angeal, Zack, Sephiroth and some Turks were waiting Juvia on outside of Shinra as some helicopters.

"Do Girls always do this? Juvia is 5 minutes late" Zack crossed his arms.

"Waah! Juvia is late!" They heard a familiar voice as Juvia shown up and ran through them.

The silence corrupt again as they saw her new outfit( the pic above) and she has a black whip, all them blushed on their sight even Sephiroth and Tseng was blushing and other Turks too. The silence broke when Zack whistle and commented.

"Nice outfit Juvia, you look so hot" Zack smirked.

"Wooah..." Reno jawdropped with a tint pink on his cheeks.

"Stop joking around. Let's go Juvia" Sephiroth grabbed her wrist went to the helicopter as Juvia was confused and still has pink cheeks about Zack's said but Angeal, Genesis and Zack noticed his change attitude on that.

'That is wierd' Zack thought as the all the 1st class soldiers and Zack followed them.

 **Timeskip*****

Juvia was sitting beside of Sephiroth who near at the door of Helicopter, while Zack was on the other side of Juvia and both Angeal and Genesis on other sitting corner.

"It just 2 hours past, I feel so bored" Zack sighed while Juvia's stomach grumbled and making Sephiroth, Zack, Angeal and Genesis were blinking their eyes while looking at her.

"Well.. Juvia is hungry and she didn't breakfast" she blushed and Genesis chuckled.

"You should eat, pretty blue tulip" Genesis smiled. Juvia nodded and magically brought out a big basket and still confused on Zack how she got it nowhere..

"Juvia's reasons is also she wants to eat with you all" she blushed shyly. She brought out a 7 bento box and giving to them, Zack happily except it, Genesis smiled and thinking how sweet this pretty blue tulip, Angeal thanked her formally and then Sephiroth...

"Sephiroth-sensei here(gave the bento box).. don't refused it, it is Juvia's simple thanks on training her everyday" she said and Sephiroth looked at her eyes deeply.

'Those are pretty eyes, they were determine always, truthful and... very innocent' he thought as Juvia starting blushed because of his stare.

"Then,.. I will take it" Sephiroth grabbed the bento box and Juvia smiled and internally sighed in relief. She felt her heart rose in fast beats when Sephiroth looked at her like that.

"How about those two extra bento box?" Zack asked.

"Juvia will give it to Tseng-san and Reno-san well I will make for Rude-san but she heard that he will go with Director Rufus-san so Juvia didn't make for another" she said and Zack understood it.

"You should eat, Juvia will give it to Tseng-san and Reno-san this two bentos" Juvia stood up and went to the pilot place, she knocked on the door and opened by Tseng.

"Juvia wants to give this, just take it okey" she smiled and Tseng thanks her as he took the bento boxes. She heard that Reno wants to hugged her but Tseng pulled back on his pilot sit and if he will not behave, he not give his bento box. She giggled and the door closed as she went back and she saw them still not eating.. she was going to speak but Angeal cut her off

"Before you scold us, we wait you so that we eat together" Angeal smiled..

"Uhmm okey, lets dig in" Juvia took her own bento and sat beside on Sephiroth. They all opened it as delicious beef teriyaki, veggies fried rice, rice cake with their own face, eggs, bacons and creamy fruit desseert and its smelled very delicious making Zack drooled.

"Juvia you are an Angel" Zack said as he took one of rice cake with his face on it.

"This is so cute" he ate it mouthful and savoring the taste.

"This is fantastic, Juvia" Angeal munched the food.

"This is great and delicious" Sephiroth said while using a chopstick on his rice cake. Juvia didn't know while she always blushed when her sensei compliment her or teasing her. She thanked them to all they said on her cooks and starting to eat her own bento lunch box.

 **Timeskip******

After they landed off on a simple province, Juvia sniffed the fresh air and exhaled. Zack wrapped an arm on her shoulder.

" Well let's start the mission" Zack smirked at her and she nodded. Sephiroth saw this and some envy bubbly inside of him but he ignored it.

"Let's move" he said as Zack removed his arm on her. Juvia following Sephiroth as they reached the dark and deep forest, the whole groups had been went in different ways, she was with Sephiroth and Genesis.

"I think we reached the end of the forest"Genesis said. They stopped as they saw a big building that was huge as Shinra Company. The building has been surrounded by guards with high technologies for battle.

"I will call the other groups it was north had been located". Sephiroth brought out his cellphone and made a group call.

"We are in"- Angeal voice.

"Yes Sir"- Tseng

Two more group answered, and Sephiroth is the General in whole soldier troop, so that Angeal, Juvia and Sephiroth in circle as they planning how to get in save the heir of Hagoristhust.

"The whole building has been guarded in high technologies arms, we need to be careful as they had their own multi high cannons in every sides" Sephiroth said as Angeal spoke.

"Juvia you can move waters to knocked them out" he said via phone.

"Yes, Juvia can, so after her attacks, we gonna all entered it immediately fast so that we won't noticed by hidden cameras near at them" Juvia suggested as they all agree on that plan. Sephiroth just looked at her secretly smile that she was improving more.

Juvia hid on nearest tree without near hidden cameras as she let her magic flows out and the waters came out from her body, she sneakly silent went to all guards and attacked them all without any hesitation, they all fell knocked out as their group came out from their hidden place as they saw the cameras scanning the place. The Soldiers immediately attacked the cameras as it destroyed and all of them entered the building smoothly.

"Good job pretty blue tulip" Genesis said making Juvia smiled.

"We need to go in other ways, Juvia will come with me" Sephiroth pulled Juvia on him. Genesis just looked at them and she was blushing at sudden action of him.

"Sephiroth-sensei..." she whispered and Genesis sighed.

"Fine, but pretty blue tulip be careful okey" Genesis smiled and Juvia nodded.

They both went on other ways, and both Juvia and Sephiroth saw two ways.

"I will take this way and you will take the other" Sephiroth said. Juvia went on the other side as Sephiroth on another. Juvia saw this hall wat has no rooms making its so suspicious, then she saw an only door in this hall way. Juvia something is going to happen but she ignored her own gut feeling.

She opened the door as she saw a brunette short haired man, green eyes, wearing a blue shirt, black pants and brown boots shoes who was tied up on a chair and his mouth covered by duck tape.

"Juvia is going to help you" she went up to him and removed the duck tape on his mouth so that he could talked..

"Thank you for saving me" he said but he noticed her appearance making him blushed. She untied the rope on him as he was still blushing on the pretty girl infront of him.

"I'm Genos Hagoristhust, I think you knew that I'm the heir of my family" Genos said.

"Juvia Lockser, 2nd class soldier, Juvia is talking in third person if you noticed her speaking" Juvia said as Genos blink and nodded.

"You need to follow Juvia so we could escape-Kyaaa!" A lazer hit the floor as flying drones was surrounded them.

"Crap! Take Juvia's hand!" She held his free hand and they ran as the drones following them while firing lazers at them.

"Run! Run!" Genos screamed as the two ran in every hall ways as they met Zack.

"Juvia- what the fudge!" His eyes widened when a hundreds of flying drones chasing Juvia and the heir.

"Zack-san help us! Kya!" Juvia fell by lazer hit the ground which cause cracked making her toes hit the crack ground as her skirt flip which seen her white panties making the two blushed what they seen. They snapped out from their imagination when Juvia groaned and stood up as rearranging her skirt.

"Zack-san and Juvia will fight this drones and you should get out here and find the Shinra troops" Juvia told Genos.

"But.. but.. I.." He was out of world when he saw pleading eyes of her. He sighed as he looked at her and him.

"Please stay alive I want to thank you Miss Juvia in some" he implied and she nodded, he turned and ran away.

"Let's do this Juvia" Zack pulled out his sword and Juvia ready herself and she covered the door which Genos escaped by her water wall.

Zack attacked them with his sword as Juvia used her water magic to destroy the other drones.

"Water Slicer!" One swift of her magic as the drones explode after being sliced by her water magic.

"That is great!" Zack complimented her while slashing his opponents.

The two continued fighting on hundreds of drones but a white straight wave hit all the drones as they explode. Juvia widened her eyes and she smiled who it is.

"Sephiroth-sa...Sephiroth-sensei!" Juvia stuttered a little and flushed by why she is going to call him in '-sama'.

"The whole building was a trap, we need to find out of here before it locked down" Sephiroth told them as the two soldiers looking at the flushing water mage.

"Juvia are you okey? You all red?" Zack curious on her. Her realization making her shy again that what she thinking of her sensei of why she with called him in '-sama' as many questions running through her head.

"Juvia is sorry! Juvia was thinking of something but don't think about it...hehehe" Juvia laughed weakly.

"If you are not okey, you should tell me okey" Sephiroth said and she nodded.

"We need to get out of here, let's go" Sephiroth said as the two 2nd class soldier followed him. While running to get out of the building, they heard so many explosions outside of the building and even roars. Then a call rang on Sephiroth's cellphone.

"We need a help here! A hundreds of Behemoth and other monsters were all here outside and they trying to get the heir!" Angeal called as Sephiroth cut the call.

"Run faster! The teams are under attack of hundreds of monster there outside" Sephiroth said as Zack & Juvia ran faster when they heard the news. The three get out of the building as exactly the building locked down itself. Zack and Juvia widened their eyes in horror when they saw a hundreds of monsters.

"Holy Crap.." Zack gritted his teeth and went to the position as Sephiroth and Juvia too. Genesis and Angeal went to their side as the other soldier troops too.

"This is the real fight, get ready" Angeal said as he and Genesis pulled out their own swords.

"A real fight indeed" Sephiroth smirked.


	6. Chapter 6: Rescue part 2

**Third Ov**

The whole Shinra troops and soldiers were fighting the hundreds of monsters as on 1st soldiers like Sephiroth, Angeal and Genesis, they just slashing easily the low class monsters.

They fought as they want to destroy those monsters while the Turks protecting Genos from those mini monsters attacking them..

"When it will stop! Hiyaaah!" Reno slashed it by his weapon.

"I don't know dammit!" Tseng shoot it by his high tech guns.

Sephiroth still slicing them as he was always aware on his student who was fighting with Zack, she has bruises but she didn't care about it, she continued on destroying the monsters by her own magic.

"Water Slicer!" A large amount of water came from a magic circle and sliced those high class monsters. The other low class soldiers awed on her flexibility.

"That was Juvia Lockser, first female soldier"

"She is amazing"

"How she can do that without any materia?"

"Stop staring at her! Focus on the monsters before it kill the heir" Angeal scolded the chatting soldiers as they continued fighting, well he also staring at her, jumping, kicking and slashing those evil monsters.

"So this is a wizard huh, you still amazing us" he whispered and attacking those large behemoth.

"All of you back away! Juvia will cast a dangerous spell!" Juvia said as Genesis and Sephiroth back away and they told the others as they did. Juvia inhaled and exhaled as two magic circles appeared on above and under of her as her arms stretched up and her body glow in blue lime light. They all felt a incredible power coming from her.

"She is going to use it" Genesis said.

"What she is going to used?" Zack asked.

"Just watch, this is one of her new spells" Genesis smirked.

Juvia closed her eyes and opened her arms wide as her eyes opened with determination.

"Water magic: STORMBRINGER!" A thousands of blue magic circle appeared above of sky as the thousands of big blue spheres of water fell down like a comet hitting all the monsters infront of them as that they all scream of agony in pain until they died and sliced by those spheres.

"What the hell..." Zack could only watched on her. Her magic last only 15 minutes and she already killed a 3/4 of it. Her body shaken a little being lose of huge magic inside of her.

"Now lets attack those left" Sephiroth charged as the others too, but he went first on Juvia to checked her.

"Juvia are you alright? You need to rest" Sephiroth was going pick her up but she stopped him by her hand.

"Juvia still can fight, Sephiroth-sa..sensei" she smiled. Sephiroth sighed and grabbed her hand to pulled her up making her fell on him but he support her to stand.

"Kya! Juvia is sorry" she immediately pulled away and apologized to him.

"Don't worry, let just continue" Sephiroth smiled a little making her heart beats fast again and her face blushed but she shrugged it off.

"Aye" she said and they both attacked those monsters.

Suddenly, a three headed dragon came as it wings has red fire and that dragon was 100 times bigger than those monsters. The dragon roared and attacked the low soldiers, their comrades screamed in pain. Angeal and Genesis try to attacked it but they been slammed by his three spiky tail. The two been threw at trees near Zack, Juvia and Sephiroth.

"Angeal! Genesis!" Zack and Juvia went up while Sephiroth continued fighting.

"Damn.." Genesis clutched his broken arm as it bleeding.

"I can't move my right leg, it is dislocated" Angeal gritted his teeth from pain.

"Genesis-san..Angeal-san.." they heard a sob as they all widened their eyes when they saw Juvia tearing up as her eyes was guiltiness being they were hurt.

"Pretty blue tulip, Me and Angeal were okey" Genesis told her.

"But if her last strong spell been get stronger than this.. it wouldn't happened" she sobbed but a loud slammed making Juvia turned as her eyes widened in horror, Sephiroth groaned in pain as his right arm dislocated as he stood up being slammed on the ground because of dragon bit his sword and slammed him on the ground.

"Dammit!" He gripped on his dislocated arm.

"Sephiroth-sama!" She ran to him and she saw his arms bruises and he has dislocated on his right elbow.

"Juvia... go help the others.. I am fine-" he was cut off when he saw her eyes produces tears.

"Juvia is sorry... it was her fault.. that Sephiroth-sama was been injured, she was weak" she sobbed. Her cry stopped when a large glove hand wiped her tears.

"It was not your fault, you are not weak, because you are a soldier and a wizard" he told her. Her eyes stopped crying and her heart beating fast when he wiped her tears from her cheeks, realizing about it that she was always a Fairy tail wizard and a Soldier.

"Now let's fight okey" Sephiroth said not caring his dislocated arm. Juvia nodded and went back to battle as Zack spoke beside her.

"What a lovey dovey there huh?" Zack smirked and Juvia glared with little blushed on her cheeks.

"Zack-san just get back to work" she said.

"Fine" he smiled.

Juvia noticed a low class soldier was going to be killed by monster, she immediately ran to him as used her body to shield him. The soldier shocked in horror when Juvia used herself as shield but his jaw dropped when the claw of the monster was slashed her but it just passed her body like nothing and one more, her body was a made of water.

"What is happening to your body?" The soldier asked.

"Just think of.. Juvia's body is made of water" she said and he nodded. She immediately slashed the monster as instantly killed it.

"Let Juvia handle this" she smiled and he blushed on her smile.

"Juvia Lockser ,what is your name?" Juvia asked.

"Cloud Strife" he removed his helmet and he has spiky blond hair and blue green eyes.

"Well good luck and be careful" she smiled again anc waved good bye to catch up with her mentor.

"You too!" He shouted and blushed when Juvia turned around & gave him a smile.

Juvia went back to Sephiroth and fighting the 3 headed dragon as they noticed it hasi regeneration abilities. She saw the other soldiers fighting also but it wasn't enough.

'Juvia needs a power to protect her friends' a tear fell on her cheeks.

 **Scene change******

Mavis looking at the lacrima ball, and watching her fighting with those monsters. She always watching her improvement in every training in that world.

"Juvia needs a help..." she smiled at her member. She was disappeared and as the heavens opened in hole of light and it gone after a few minutes.

 **Scene change******

Juvia, Sephiroth, Zack, and both Angeal and Genesis still fighting even they were injured as some soldiers knocked out and heavily injured.

"Fuck this dragon! It has regenaration!" Zack gritted his teeth. Juvia saw him, Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal the frustration about it. She closed her eyes but she heard a voice.

 _"Don't panic.. because I'm hear to help, just don't scream"_ the voice said from nowhere.

'Okey.. just faster, even though Juvia didn't know' she said.

' _Let's started.. first of all, it will total exhaust you by using this casting magic be ready'_ the voice said and Juvia nodded.

For some how she felt a burn on her arm but it didn't hurt her it was kind of warm as she saw a insignia appeared on her right arm. She countinue listening as two golden magic circle appeared above the dragon making all there confused. Sephiroth knew it was that Juvia was casting another powerful, but she was tired enough.

Angeal, Zack, Genesis and Sephiroth felt a kind of holy power coming near at them even the others felt this powerful and surging power, they saw a two golden circle above and under of Juvia like it has on the dragon have.

"Don't used it Juvia!" Angeal said but Juvia looked at them with smile.

"Please let Juvia do this, Juvia want to show this dragon that no one will ever hurt her friends and what Fairy Tail wizard made of! The Strongest Guild family in all!" Juvia declared as making them silent and absorbing what her said.

'Juvia...' they thought.

"By Heavens and Stars.." she glowed in gentle light. Her hands put together and her eyes filled in determination and control.

"The fairies will destroy who its enemy by the power of stars and heaven in its holy judgement..." a golden circle appeared above of the dragon that is enough size for it.

"FAIRY GLITTER!" Juvia said as the golden circle captured the dragon and after, the circle tightened on the dragon as it glowed that almost hurt their eyes making them shut. They heard the dragon scream agony and its explode into million pieces which cause a deep and very large crater. When the light was gone, they all shocked how its damage ground as they saw Juvia was very exhausted and the insignia om her arm vanished.

"Juvia did it" she fell into ground but Sephiroth caught her in time by his not injured arm.

'What kind are you Juvia?' All of them thought. They all went back to their bases as Genos was get back to his family and inviting Juvia, Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal, and the director for their family party. The first was denying the offer but Genos he want to give some partnership on Shinra Company which they don't have was to accept. The only thing, Juvia still unconscious after two days since the battle of that, Zack, Sephiroth, Angeal and Genesis were worrying on her. They only one thought... they need an explanation about on what happened on her.


	7. Chapter 7: Before the party

**Third Ov**

Almost 5 day that Juvia has been unconscious making Zack, Genesis, Angel and even Sephiroth was worrying worst, the doctor said that she will be asleep on 2 weeks of her stress and exhaustion after the battle. Zack was always visiting her and he wasn't leave for his mission without a visiting to her. The three 1st class soldiers sneakly visiting her before or after their mission. On that one night, Genesis visited her in the middle of the night, he was reading aloud the book of 'Loveless', she asked him if she could borrow the book sometimes which he nodded, but somehow she didn't try to borrow it until now.

"Well next Act I will read tomorrow for you, Juvia" he closed the book and put back inside of his pocket. She still sleeping and her breathing normally an easy.

"Good night pretty blue tulip" he wiped some blue strands on her face. He smiled and booped her nose by his finger slightly. He leaned closer on her and went up to her ear as he spoke.

"You need to get up sooner because you make everyone worry" he whispered. He leaned off and exited on her I.R room.

He walked to his own apartment as he entered his own apartment. He changed his clothes into shirt and cotton pants. He went to his bed and looked up on the ceiling. He just laughed and remembering Juvia's faces expressions and his friends personalities when they were with her.

"What are you doing to us, Juvia?" He said and sighed as he went back to sleep.

On that time, Juvia woke up as she looked up at the ceiling and her eyes roamed around the room, she remembered what happened and she realized that the one who caught her before she fell in darkness of unconsciousness... was her mentor... Sephiroth. She blushed furiously and cup her cheeks.

'Eeeh! Sephiroth-sama caught me in his arms...kyaah! Why Juvia felt her feelings for Gray-san... is fading now and is she starting to fall on her mentor?' she thought and shook her head in 'no' that she couldn't fall on her mentor... but her feelings couldn't stop to grow more and deeper.

"Juvia can't fall for Sephiroth-sama because he was her mentor" she said and sighed. She knew the tomorrow day will be so much busy.

 **Timeskip******

Juvia woke up after a few hours ago as she stretched up her arms. She get out of her clinic bed and looked for her clothes because she was still in obvious clinic gown for patients, as a wind breeze and wind up her almost nude self causing her shivered.

'Juvia needs her clothes' she rubbed her arms and searching for her clothes or temporary clothes. She went up to the near closet and she didn't know the door was opened by Sephiroth, Zack, Angel and Genesis. The 4 soldiers were going to visit her as Zack opened the door of the IR room and greeted by butt-naked Juvia who were searching downwards of the closet on her knees for clothes. Her pale and plumpish butt was stick up as she was searching on the last drawer of the closet and some materia fell out from the drawer and it went under of the closet making her sighed and trying to reached the materia. Her ears perked up when she heard voices entered the room but she was too late to react. Sephiroth, Zack, Genesis and Angel looking at her as to be exact was on her naked butt making them blushed furiously and Juvia noticed it. They were looking each other as Juvia froze on her position and they were both blushing.

"HENTAI!" Juvia screamed.

 **After a few minutes...**

Aftermath, Juvia still blushing about earlier as she was glaring daggers at Zack who has pain bump on his head and red hand printed on his left cheek and the other 3 were sweatdropping and still had little tint pink on their cheeks.

"Why you didn't knocked on the door, you perv Zack-san!" She said with angry tone.

"I already said sorry earlier and but why I'm the only one who has this punishment?" He asked comically mad while pointing his handprint and pain bump.

"Because you are the only one who opened the door" Sephiroth said.

"Why you didn't stop me?" Zack asked.

"Uhm... Well we just late to react and it could be fun" Sephiroth smirked.

"What!?" Zack has a tick mark on his head.

"Meanies" he sighed and he knew he couldn't stand equally on him.

"At least she was alright after all" Angeal said as the topic changed.

"You made us all worry you know" Genesis ruffled her hair and Sephiroth nodded in agreement.

"Juvia is sorry about that" Juvia blushed in embarrassment.

Zack told her about the party and he also said to her that Genos wanted her to come.

"Genos-dono?" Juvia tilted her head cutely.

" 'That was to much adorable' Yeah. We don't know why he want all of us (pointing their selves and Juvia) to go there and Director said that we need" Zack explained.

"So, I and Juvia will going to trained today after she already dress and Juvia has no bruises at all" Sephiroth said making Zack gasped.

"What? She would just need to-" he was cut off when Juvia spoke.

"Juvia is fine, well her body is need to stretched up" Juvia smiled.

"That is the spirit, pretty blue tulip" Genesis said.

The group just chatting and then, Angeal asked something on Juvia.

"What kind of power that you used on that situation?" Angeal asked.

"Juvia didn't know until now, but she was sure that someone help her by telepathy" she sighed.

"That is odd.." Sephiroth said.

"Let's just get over it, the most important, Juvia is fine and whole" Zack wrapped his arm on her shoulder.

"Yeah... but you should removed your arm on Juvia" Genesis said and Zack sighed as he removed his arm.

"What ever" he whispered.

"Let just leave her now, we are all have a different missions today" Sephiroth said as all them realized.

"Yeah" Zack and Angeal unison.

"Well see you this afternoon in sector 49 about 4pm" Sephiroth told her as she nodded.

"Hai Sephiroth-sama..." she said. They didn't notice about her changed suffixes. They goodbye on her as she waved back too.

 **Timeskip******

Juvia was waiting at the sector 49, she was sitting and wearing her usual clothing. Her head leaning on her knees and she was hugging herself. The door opened, revealing Sephiroth entered the training room.

"Sephiroth-sama" she stood up and she saluted for his coming.

"Let's start the training" Sephiroth pulled out his long silver sword.

 **Timeskip****(A/N: I'm lazy to write the training scene)**

Juvia was sweating tired as Sephiroth smirking at her, because he was won again on their training while Juvia glaring and pouting at him.

"Well I win again huh" he smirked down at her.

"Next time Juvia will defeat you fairly" Juvia declared.

"I will wait that time" he chuckled. He offered a hand as Juvia took it as she stood up but their eyes met, Juvia was staring those mintish colored onxy eyes who are staring back at her. Sephiroth just lost on those deep blue oceanic eyes that he didn't know why he always lost on those beautiful and angelic eyes. They were both blushing but Sephiroth shook his mind as he spoke before he literally lost on those eyes.

"Juvia, Why do you call me Sephiroth-sama?" Sephiroth asked as his blush gone. That made her blushed even more as she stuttered.

"It just Juvia... wants to call you... master... just like that" Juvia looked away as she blushed.

"Well.. that was really suits on my name than '-sensei' one. I really like it though" Sephiroth smiled.

"Juvia wants to thank you for catching her when she black out in last battle" Juvia said.

"No problem.. so the training will stop for tomorrow's party in Genos' household" Sephiroth said as she nodded and tension earlier was gone like that.


	8. Chapter 8: At the Party

**Third Ov**

Juvia woke up earlier as she was too excited on the grand party in Hagorithust Households in near Midgar. She was wearing a dark blue night gown and she went down to the kitchen to make a bacon, eggs and toasted breads with special strawberry milkshake which Mira taught her. After she cooked, a knocked on the door as she already put the eggs on the plate.

"Coming" she said & she went up on the door and opened, revealing Zack greeted her with a toothy grin.

"Good morning" Zack said.

"Oh Zack-san, you are here" Juvia blinked her eyes.

"Well.. I will direct to the point.. you know I was kind-" a hungry grumble heard by Juvia and Zack.

"Juvia knows now" Juvia giggled causing Zack blushed furiously.

"Alright.. I am hungry & my stove blown up" Zack pouted and looked away. His crystal blue eyes widened when Juvia held his free hand and she pulled him inside of her apartment.

"Juvia suggest that you should sit here and eat.. oh! We should invite Angeal-san, Genesis-san, and Sephiroth-sama to come for breakfast" she pulled out the phone and she group called them.

"I'm in" -Genesis.

"I will go now" - Angeal.

"Okey" - Sephiroth

Her call cut off and she smiled at Zack.

"Juvia should make more bacons, eggs, sandwiches and fruity milkshake" she said and walked to the kitchen but she told him also if they came, he would opened the door to welcome them which he nodded.

After 15 minutes, a knocks heard on the front which Zack stood up and walked on to door as he opened.

"Oh.. you are here Zack?" Angeal raised an eyebrow as Sephiroth and Genesis looked at him confusedly.

He was going to say but he was cut off when Juvia called them that the breakfast was ready to eat making them went to the table. Zack was drooling at sight of breakfast making Juvia giggled.

"You can dig in now" Juvia smiled as Zack went first as the others followed him. Sitting arrangement was Zack-Angeal-Sephiroth-Juvia-Angeal, they really like her cookings.

"So do you have a clothes to dress up? I could make you accompany" Genesis offered.

"Juvia hasn't but she has already accompany, Cissnei, one of the Turks" she said.

Genesis want to tell something on Juvia but he thought this is wasn't the right time. After the breakfast, they went back to their duties as Juvia was on her long sleeve black shirt, deep blue pants and dark brown boots as her hair in pony tail and she wore a white fur scarf. She went out of her apartment, Juvia searched for Cissnei as she spotted the reddish peach wavy shoulder length hair in her casual get up but the girl wasn't alone, she was accompanied by blond haired girl.

"Cissnei-san!" Juvia called and Cissnei turned around and saw Juvia walking to her.

"Juvia" she waved on her. Juvia hugged Cissnei as she saw the blonde girl smiling at her. She hugged off Cissnei.

"Juvia Lockser" Juvia offered a hand shake.

"Just call me Eleinna" she shook her hand on her hand.

"Me and Eleinna were on the day off so I decided let Eleinna come with us" Cissnei said and Juvia smiled at her new friend.

"Well let's do this!"Juvia gave them a sweet toothy grin as the other two nodded. They went on Midgar as they saw a dress shop which they went in.

It has been three hours that they stayed there for her dress.. Juvia couldn't choose what will on those elegant gowns & dresses. Cissnei picked a dark blue with black sparkling florals design dress as it has off shoulder design and long sleeves. Cissnei's eyes sparkles on this dress as she thought it would perfect on Juvia.

"Juvia look at this! This gonna be perfect to you!" Cissnei showed on her as Eleinna only 'oh' and Juvia looking at the dress.

"You should try this on now!" Cissnei pulled Juvia on the fitting room and Juvia nodded. The two Turks waited on her as she came out only their eyes widened with sparkling eyes.

"You are so beautiful!" Cissnei said.

"Yeah.. I could only say is WOW" Eleinna smiled.

"Do you think it is good on Juvia?" Juvia blushed and they both nodded.

"Well Juvia will buy it as she think this high heel sandals will perfect match on this dress" Juvia showed on the two a black high heels sandals as they nodded. Juvia bought the dress and sandals as the 3 girls went some parks and had fun until 2pm.

 **Timeskip******

Juvia was already home in her apartment and she laid herself on the bed as she looked at the clock on her beside, it was 2:30 pm.. the party will started on 7 pm so she had time to rest.

"Juvia need to rest for a while" she closed her eyes and fell into dark slumber for little rest.

And then... She woke up in 4pm and it was time to dress and prepared herself for the party. She went to the bathroom and bathed to refreshed up, and started to make over as time past.

It has been she finished and looked herself on the body length size mirror and she was satisfied on her look, her hair curled a little as fell down and some sky blue crystal flower pin on her right side of her own hair, and the dress was hugging her voluptuous body fit as her cleavage was shown off a little. Then, a knock on her door causing her grabbed her little blue pouch and went to the door. She opened the door and Cissnei on her black dress.

"Wow... you are even more beautiful now, as you can see, the director told me that I will escorted you to Hagorithust party" Cissnei said as Juvia nodded.

"Well let's go" Juvia locked her door and went to the party with Cissnei.

 **Timeskip******

Juvia and Cissnei went to party as they were both standing in front of the gate... A tall and big gate.

"Your invitation?" The one of the guards asked.

"Here... can we go in?" Cissnei gave their invitations as the guards opened the gate as the two ladies entered the gate. They walked in and Juvia awed on the wideness of the place and the big mansion that almost like Heartifelia Mansion. They were greet by Rude who in his simple tuxedo.

"Juvia you are on right time before the traditional celebration going to start" Rude said.

"Well let's go in there" Juvia nodded. The two first in as the musical starts which Juvia in... All of the people there were looking at her when she entered making her shy on that as she gripped on Cissnei's wrist.

"Eh? Juvia?" Cissnei looked blushing and shy Juvia.

"They are all looking at her" Juvia blushed. She looked around and Juvia was right, all the people but mostly men were looking at Juvia's beauty. Then she was going to find Rude, but he was disappeared making her internally face palmed. But, a sound of clicking glass as they looked at, the heir of Hagorithust, Genos Hagorithus, caught the attention of all there.

"Juvia you should go there" Cissnei pointed were are the most Shinra are. Juvia looked at that direction as she saw Zack with Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth-sama. Juvia nodded as the two separated their ways as she went to Zack and others.

The 3 1st soldiers and Zack were waiting her. As Zack was looking around.

"Where is Juvia now? She was very late" Zack wearing a black suit with blue tie, Genesis in his maroon suit, Angeal wore a black and gray suit while Sephiroth wore in a black suit. Until, a tug on Zack's sleeve as he turned around and only stunned on the beauty after him.

"Juvia..." he said looking at her from head to toe, his mouth hanging and rubbing his eyes.

"Zack-san.. stop staring at Juvia like that" Juvia blushed making him snapped out of it.

Genesis, Sephiroth, and Angeal heard Juvia's voice near at them making the three looked at Zack, they were all awed at her beauty while blushing but not too obvious on Sephiroth but he was really blushing.

"Hello there" Juvia smiled at them making the three back to the reality.

"Uhm.. hi Juvia you looked so beautiful" Angeal try to say while blushing.

"Pretty blue tulip you look like a shining and elegant flower" Genesis smiled.

"You are pretty tonight" Sephiroth complimented making her blushed all what she heard especially on Sephiroth's compliment for her.

"Thank you" she blushed. Another bell heard the whole area making them looked at certain place. Genos Hagorithus holding a mic.

"Good evening everyone and mostly thank you for coming. This party symbolize of partnership of Shinra And Hagorithust and thanks for saving my life, I will always thanks on Soldiers(looking at Juvia's spot who were looking also at his spot) in whole my life, now let's enjoy this night" Genos rose up his drink as all them cheers.

The party started as Juvia went to table with Zack, Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth to eat, she just enjoying the food and she finished but suddenly a slim hand tapped her shoulder making her looked around.

"Cissnei-san" Juvia said.

"Juvia it was kind of request from Director" Cissnei said causing Juvia excused herself.

The two ladies went to the other corner and Cissnei whispered something on Juvia.

"Juvia we need you to perform, the dancers that the Shinra paid was in accident last 2 hours, we don't have representative for our intermission number" Cissnei whispered on her.

"But why Juvia" she blushed and little bit nervous.

"Well how should I say... mostly girls here in Shinra... can't perform this night... I am so sorry Juvia" Cissnei pleaded for her making Juvia sighed in defeat and eventually smiled.

"Okey Juvia will do it" Juvia said. Cissnei excused herself on Juvia. Juvia went to the music team of the party just let it be on her performance and she went back to their table.

"Juvia, you're back, what she said to you?" Sephiroth asked.

"Well uhm... Juvia will perform a intermission number as representative of Shinra because the dancers has been in accident last two hours" Juvia blushed.

"Okey-What!" Zack said while the others just widened their eyes.

"But you haven't practice for the performance, are you fine with that?" Angeal asked.

"Don't worry on Juvia, in Fairy Tail guild, mostly all the girls can perform with or without practice if it was needed for emergency" Juvia making them silent but still worried what will happened.

Then afterwards, the host spoke on the microphone

"Now, Shinra has a presentation to perform" the host said as Juvia heard it and excused herself and she went to back stage and in the middle of stage was a black grand piano.

"Their representative is one of their Soldiers, and especially the soldier is very known, here she was" the host said as Juvia stepped in the stage making the audience awed on her elegant and innocent beauty.

"Who is she?"

"Is she a Soldier?"

"First time in history that Shinra has a female soldier"

"She is so pretty and... hot"

"Now let's give an applause, Juvia Lockser" all the people there clapping their hands as Juvia holding a mic.

"Hi it's me... so uhm.. do you know practicing a piano and stuff? Well I'm not really good at it yet, at all,b but... I want to show it to you because I work really hard on it last weeks so yeah" she said and cute blushed on her cheeks. She gave the mic and sat on the chair as she inhale and exhale to calm herself. She started to play the keys of the piano.

(Your reality by Doki Doki Literature Club)

YOUR REALITY LYRICS

[Verse 1]  
Every day, I imagine a future where I can be with you  
In my hand is a pen that will write a poem of me and you  
The ink flows down into a dark puddle  
Just move your hand - write the way into his heart!  
But in this world of infinite choices  
What will it take just to find that special day?  
What will it take just to find that special day?

[Verse 2]  
Have I found everybody a fun assignment to do today?  
When you're here, everything that we do is fun for them anyway  
When I can't even read my own feelings  
What good are words when a smile says it all?  
And if this world won't write me an ending  
What will it take just for me to have it all?

[Verse 3]  
Does my pen only write bitter words for those who are dear to me?  
Is it love if I take you, or is it love if I set you free?  
The ink flows down into a dark puddle  
How can I write love into reality?  
If I can't hear the sound of your heartbeat  
What do you call love in your reality?  
And in your reality, if I don't know how to love you  
I'll leave you be.

When the song near to finished, she used her magic by her command, the fountain of wine starting float all its wine and starting flew through her place and the wine swirl around her and the piano beautifully and magically. The audience only awed the magical performance in front of them.

All the Soldiers only watched her with their cheeks adorning a tint pink. The wines still magically and smoothly playing around her making herself like a water maiden. The song she played was at near end.

"I Love You" she whispered the last lyrics. The wine stopped its moving and flew back on its fountain. The audience went silent and Juvia thought they didn't like until the audience clapped their hands and very impressed.

"Wow"

"It is very beautiful"

"What a magical performance!"

"Expected the Unexpected especially one of the Soldiers"

"How she could that? It is so pretty cool"

Juvia stood up and bowed in front of the audience and thank them which she exited the stage.

She went back to the their table and Zack immediately hugged her in excitement.

"Juvia you're so cool!" Zack hugged her off and still blushing Juvia on his sudden action.

"Thank you so much" Juvia smiled.

"Very impressive, Juvia" Sephiroth tapped her shoulder and gave her little smile making her cheeks went pink.

"Thank you Sephiroth-sama" Juvia felt her heart going to explode when she saw his little smile. And a voice caught them and looked who it was.

"Uhm.. excuse me, could I talked to you Juvia" Genos interrupted them as Juvia nodded and excused both herself & Genos as they walked off but Genos felt something want to kill him in behind. Zack, Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal glaring daggers on back of Genos.

"What he wants to her? Tsk" Zack said.

"If he do something on pretty blue tulip, I will burn him alive" Genesis said.

"Don't try to hurt her or else he will wished that he did not be birth in this world" Sephiroth whispered and he didn't know this aggressiveness of him came from.

"If he did really bad to her, I will sliced him into pieces" Angeal said. But they didn't know that Zack went to follow the two.

Then, Juvia and Genos was in the balcony as she was waiting him to spoke.

"Juvia.. I want to thank you for saving me" Genos walked near at her.

"Don't need, It was our job" Juvia smiled.

"The first time I saw you.. my heart pumps in a million times like a drum beating in a band concert, the time you save me" his green eyes looking at her deep blue eyes.

"What are you saying Genos-dono?" She stuttered and stunned what he was saying now.

"The day you save us all and I can't removed you from my heart and mind and this day, you really are an angel gift from heaven." He hold her hand and still not broking his eye contact on her.

"I fallen in love with you Juvia Lockser" he kissed her hand making Juvia shocked what he said.

'Waaaah! He confessed?' her thought. She didn't know what she will do.

"And I want you to be part of my life" he kneeled in front of her and brought out a small box.

"Juvia Lockser will you marry me?" He opened the box and it was blue diamond. Juvia knew that she was in love with someone but not him.

"What the fudge you been Doing!?" Zack popped out from nowhere and glaring daggers on Genos who stood up and Juvia sighed in relief.

"What are you doing here Zack Fair, 2nd class soldier?" Genos put the box inside his pocket and held Juvia's hand making her widened her eyes from the contact.

"Hey hands off on her!" Zack pulled Juvia on him.

"We are still talking to each other" Genos pulled her to himself.

"I don't wanna" Zack pulled her again to himself.

"I want Juvia to be my wife so what is the problem?" Genos pulled her again. As the two bickering on each other while Juvia escaped from their grasp that she didn't want to be pulled in half. Juvia sighed in depress which she used her water magic to pulled away the two.

"Hey what the?!" Zack felt he has been pulled and float up and he looked down that the water tube grasping his body.

"What is this?" Genos noticed it also that the water pulled him away.

"Stop fighting" Juvia glared at them making themselves shut up. Juvia put the two down on their own feet.

"Zack-san go back" she said as he was too afraid on those glaring eyes as he did why mumbling something while walking back to the inside.

"Genos-dono" Juvia called him.

"Yes Juvia?" He smiled like he won something.

"Juvia is afraid to say but... Juvia will not take that ring to be your wife" Juvia looked at him.

"Why?" He saddened.

"Juvia is in love with someone and she didn't want to hurt you, Juvia hope that you will forgive her" she bowed in forgiveness.

"Then who it is?" He looked on the outside of the balcony.

"Well... that is a secret" she smirked.

"Okey.. but Juvia, I still pursuing you to be my wife, I will not giving up, whoever it was that you been in love" he looked at her with those passionate eyes.

"Whatever but Juvia said it already" Juvia sighed.

"Juvia will go back inside, Excuse her" Juvia bowed and went back inside where their table. The three 1st class soldiers and Zack sighed in relief that Juvia hasn't any wounds or something happened and also Zack told them that Genos asked her to be his wife making all first class soldiers boiling in anger inside but they didn't show it.

"What do you say to him?" Zack asked.

"Juvia didn't take his offer to be his wife" she smiled and they all sighed in relief especially Sephiroth.

"That was relief for all of us.." Angeal said.

"Let's just enjoy the party" Juvia said as they both nodded.

In whole evening they just enjoy and drink but before 12pm they went back to Shinra Company.


	9. Chapter 9: So Many Events

**Third Ov**

Juvia woke up as sheally do last few days but somehow this day she felt something is going to happen, and a text came from Sephiroth that they will train on the afternoon because he was going to a mission. She wore her usual coat and hat and exited her own apartment, while she was walking, she been greet by Genesis.

"Good morning pretty blue tulip" he smiled while he was holding the 'Loveless' book in his other hand.

"Good morning Genesis-san" she walked nearer as she smiled.

"Do you want to accompany me this morning" Genesis asked and Juvia thought it would good for a while.

"Juvia will like it" she smiled. Genesis gave her genuine smile and grabbed her hand and went out of the Shinra. They rode a motorcycle, Juvia was behind of Genesis as she was hugging him while he driving the motorcycle.

'I can't believe Juvia is hugging me- What hell I'm saying!' He shrugged it off from his mind.

As they reached the bookshop, Juvia expected that Genesis was a bookworm and love poetry. They went down from the motorcycle as they walked in the store. Juvia like books also as Genesis spoke.

"You could choose anything you want, I will buy it for you" Genesis said making her eyes widened.

"But why? Juvia wants to-" she was cut off when silent her by putting his finger above her lips.

"Shusssh... Its my treat okey" he smirked and retreated back his finger away..

"Fine.." she pouted and smile.

Genesis just smiled at her childish act sometimes, she went to love story books and she just choose three books and she spotted one book in a far corner, it was 'LOVELESS'. She picked it up and Genesis just pick another scientific book only. They went back to the counter.

"What kind of books for the couple's?" The woman in mid thirties told them making the two blushed.

"We are not couples..." Juvia stuttered and blushing.

"I'm sorry! I thought you and him were couple and you both so cute together." The lady said and they even more flushed.

Genesis paid the books and thanked the cashier. They exited the store as they just silent in whole travel, Juvia still blushing even Genesis was silently blushing.

'Cute couple?' that words kept repeating in his head. He knew that he has feelings for her but he didn't know how and when this feelings starts even he noticed Zack, Angeal and even Sephiroth has feelings on her the way they treat her like he did.

When they got back to Shinra almost 12 noon of the afternoon. They both still awkward silent until Juvia spoke.

"Sorry" Juvia looked at him embarrassment. He was confused why she asking a forgiveness.

"Why are you saying sorry? About what?" He stopped walking as same on her as they facing each other.

"Juvia is sorry about making you embarrassed because of her" Juvia looked away. She felt touched her shoulder making her deep blue eyes looked at the mint eyes of him.

"You don't have to say sorry, besides it made me happy" he smiled and hold off her shoulder. They started to walked to her apartment.

"Why it makes you happy, Genesis-san?" Juvia was too curious about what he say earlier. Then, they reached her apartment door.

"It will be a secret" he winked at her and smirked.

"Eh?" She tilted her head cutely. Then, they laughed just like that and afterwards they calmed.

"Thank you for buying this books for Juvia" she just gave him a toothy grin.

She was going to opened the door, a hand glove gripped her wrist and pulled her to someone. She looked up, it was Genesis looking at her differently.

"Genesis-san what are you doing?" She asked while blushing because how uncomfortable their body touched. He didn't answer what she asking, he slowly touched her cheeks both hands after he hold off her wrist. His face leaning nearer at her own making her own cheeks became redder. His eyes directly looking at her pretty deep blue eyes. When their lips almost one inch away, he stopped and smiled, he leaned upper and kissed her forehead. He pulled away as he saw Juvia's face was very flushed and shocked.

"Goodbye and see you tomorrow, I have a mission this afternoon" he said with a simple wave of goodbye by his left hand as he turned around and walked away from her. Juvia was stunned what he did and she didn't know of what Mavis is going on. She touched her own forehead.

"Genesis-san is making Juvia confused" she murmured.

 **Timeskip******

Juvia was walking around in whole Shinra because she even doesn't have anything to do. Until she reached the training field of 3rd class soldiers and she saw Angeal and Zack was there too, to train the new recruits.

"Angeal-san! Zack-san!" She called them.

Angela's & Zack's ears perked up when familiar voice calling them making them looked at where it came from, Juvia was calling them as she ran to them.

"Oi Juvia" Zack wrapped his arm on her shoulder and he chuckled while she just giggled lightly.

"What are you doing here Juvia?" Angeal asked as all the new recruits and 3rd class soldiers whispering on each other when they saw Juvia in front of them .

"Who is she? She was kind of familiar?"

"She is Juvia Lockser, the one of the famous 2nd class soldier"

"She is student of General Sephiroth and also one of the strongest in all Soldiers"

"I can't believe she is, she was too pretty and hot"

"Does she have a boyfriend?"

A tick mark popped on Angeal's forehead as he scolded all the new recruits.

"Quiet! Behave!" He sternly told them making all down in shame.

"So what are you doing here, Juvia?" Zack asked and he removed his arm on her.

"Juvia just walking around while chilling out" Juvia noticed one of the 3rd class soldiers, even they are all wearing a helmet, she really knew that it was him.

"Could Juvia go over there?" Juvia asked Zack as he nodded. Juvia went in front of one of the soldiers. She leaned closer a little making one of the soldiers leaned away and blushing as Juvia smiled brightly.

"You are the one that Juvia saved from the monster, Cloud-san" Juvia smile at him.

"You remember me?" The soldier asked and she nodded.

"Could you accompany Juvia after your training with those two?" Juvia asked all the 3rd soldiers jawdropped and even they thought wrong.

"Uhm.. okey" Cloud blushed under his helmet as Juvia tapped his shoulder and smiled.

"See you later, even you Zack-san, Angeal-san, you both call Juvia after the training with Cloud-san" she waved goodbye on Cloud, Angeal and Zack.

 **Timeskip******

Juvia was waiting them at the canteen so that they could eat after the training. She waited them, until Zack and Angeal came but there's no Cloud with them.

"Where is Cloud-san?" She asked they sat with her.

"He has been ordered to go on mission with Genesis but he want to give his phone number so that you could text on each other" Angeal gave a small paper that has Cloud's written number as she took it gladly.

"Thank you Angeal-san" she gave a sweet smile making him blushed a little.

"Your welcome" he just gave her a smile.

"Juvia made some sandwiches and fruity shakes" she magically pulled out her basket and gave them each of it.

They just telling each other stories as Zack and Angeal laughing at Juvia's stories about the certain dragon slayers and members.

"You treat each other like a family. That is awesome" Zack smiled. Then, some call on Angeal's phone. He answered as he talked about something as he nodded which he end the call.

"Juvia, I'm sorry but we need to go another mission" Angeal said making Juvia sighed in defeat.

"Don't worry about Juvia okey, but take this sandwiches" Juvia gave them each other.

"That was so sweet of you Juvia, but I need something luck from you" Zack smirked and walked near at her as he leaned closer and instantly kissed her left cheek.

It made Angeal and Juvia shocked on his sudden action. He smirked at her flushed face and his own mentor who eyes were widened.

"I will met you Angeal on Area 3 outside of the Shinra" he waved goodbye on them as he left them alone.

"Well I need to follow that puppy" he grumbled and looked at Juvia who her flushed was fading away.

"Okey.." she just snapped out her thoughts of what is really going on.

"Well kind the, you know.. how should I say... uhm.. could I get also uhm.. kiss from you Juvia?" Angeal blushed suddenly when he realized what he say and she just blinking at him. A silence filled the canteen even though there was no one there except them two. Juvia just giggled of how cute shy childish side he has.

"Okey you can kiss Juvia on her right cheek" Juvia said as instantly she felt as soft peck on her right cheek.

"Thank you Juvia... See you later" Angeal smiled as he blushed and jogged away from her and she just waved a goodbye.

"But somehow it is confusing Juvia" she touched both of her cheeks.

Somehow, someone watching her away with a jealousness on its onyx mint eyes.

 **Timeskip******

Juvia looked at her cellphone, her eyes widened when she saw the time and missed calls came from... her Sephiroth-sama and it's already 5pm...

"Aah! Juvia was late again for the training" she ran fast as she could and reached the sector 49, the company training room. She used her handprint and entered the room, Sephiroth was waiting at her.

"You are late, Juvia" Sephiroth told her seriously.

"Sorry, Sephiroth-sama" Juvia looked down in shame and shy.

"Let's start the training" Sephiroth said and immediately lunged an attack as Juvia defensed herself by water wall. The training was very intense than they usually do, but somehow every attack and slashes something in of its and Juvia felt it.

They exchanging blows and attacks as Juvia was on her limit, and Sephiroth decided to finished it in a simple slam making Juvia fell down. A silver long sword pointed on her and she sighed in defeat. She was defeated again by all hail General Sephiroth.

"I defeated you again Juvia" he said and she stood up as restricted back his sword.

"Still Juvia can't defeat you" Juvia c crossed her arms under her breasts and pouted. A shadow covered her features making her looked up, Sephiroth was hovering her.

"Well that, I want a prize" he smirked down and his mint onyx eyes gleam devious at her making her gulped nervously. Sephiroth was walking forwards to her as she was walking backwards.

"Sephiroth-sama... wait.. what are you-" her stuttering stopped when she felt her back hit the metal wall.

"Don't move" he told her making her own body frozen and her eyes held a confusion and fear of what will happen. His body covering her escape and his hand was touching the wall part that beside of Juvia's head.

"I don't know what is going on me, every time you are with other guys like Genesis and others, something here (pointing his chest where his heart was) a pain that was unbearable to wiped off away and the time I was with you always, it feels happy and gladly that you are here with me and my stomach something bubbling that I don't know... now I think.." he didn't finished his own sentence and looking at those beautiful deep blue eyes that was looking at his mint onyx eyes, that he always feels always lost on those eyes of hers. His heart pumping fast and he couldn't stopped himself. He leaned closer to her flushed face and kissed her lips. Her eyes widened when she felt his lips on hers.

'Sephiroth-sama was kissing me now!? ﾟﾘﾍ?' her thoughts goes blank on his soft lips and she only do was kissing him back. Their lips moved synchronize and passionately as the love only they feeling now. Her hands and arms wrapped around on his shoulders and his arms wrapped around on her small waist while he hold off his sword as it fells on the floor. They been lost in outside reality world. Sephiroth feels this is the first time he kissed someone like her, he always looking at her lips in every training what it's feels like.. now he loved it, he love her. Her lips was very soft like gentle snow or gentle rain drops. Their own body touched intimately as no space left, her breast rubbing on his and intense warmth that they loving it. Juvia was happy that he love her too. She starting to love him without his notice when she was starting to train with him. She loved all about him even he was cold sometimes. Now, she was thinking if he like a French kiss.

His eyes widened when her tongue rubbing his lower lips and he looked at her flushed face and her eyes like she was asking while their are still kissing. She was asking another level of kissing. He opened his mouth and her tongue plunged inside his mouth as her tongue touching his own. He felt it was more intense than before but it made him smirked internally.

He started to copying her tongue moves because this is his first kiss. Sucking each other tongues and dominating each other mouths and lips. They didn't know that their own bodies went to more intimate position, her legs wrapped around on his waist as her other hand gripped his soft silver long locks, while his other arm gripped around her waist possessively and his other hand pulls her to him more by gripping his blue locks. His aggressiveness became more when she was starting to moan in their kiss. That signals him to go further. His tongue starting to win the war tongue and when he won, he dominating her in the kiss over and over making her moaning louder.

Juvia felt like she was in heaven being dominated by Sephiroth in their very intense and intimate French kiss. He was sucking her tongue, licking her gums, and sucking her lips in his flushed face. But somehow, she and he needs air to breath making themselves go slower their kiss and slowly broke their kiss as huge string of their own salivas connected with their flushing features.

"That was intense, very intense kiss" Sephiroth said looking at her flushed face and bruised but pink lips.

"Juvia loves it, Juvia loves you, Sephiroth-sama" she smiled and gave him peck on his lips and he just smiled. Juvia felt something huge poking her down there making her blushed even more to realized on their current position.

"Sephiroth-sama... are you still feeling hot?" She asked making him looked at her and he smirked at their position.

"Hmm.. Maybe" he grinding at her as she surprised and blushed even more in his sudden action.

"Sephiroth-sama!" She squeaked but in other side her heat became more. He grabbed her thighs and grinding harder at her panty. She could only do was moaning and he was grunting as she was holding and pulling him closer and tighter.

"Stop-Ngh ah- please Sephiroth-sama -hah Ah! Please" she said. Her voice making him snapped out from his doing and he realized that he over do it.

"Okey.." he just stopped and calming himself instantly. He looked at her making his eyes widened to felt a guilt on what he did earlier. Her eyes was starting to produced tears and her breath became ragged but her face was very flushed.

"You are so mean.. Sephiroth-sama, we could do that in your room, you know" she punched him lightly with glare pout face making him chuckled.

"Fine, fine, Sephiroth-sama is sorry okey" he mimicked her and kissed her cheek.

"Juvia forgive Sephiroth-sama" she said.

"Juvia should cling off me you know" he said and showed his hands was off her as she was the only one who hugging him.

"Sorry!" She clung off him and blushed in embarrassment.

"Our training is over for today, and you could accompany tonight in my apartment because you are my girlfriend or I should prefer you as my lover" he picked up his sword and Juvia nodded as she blushed when she heard from him that she is his lover.

"Juvia will love it too" she cling on his free arm and smiled at him.

The two excited the training room just like that as some people noticed them like that was strange happened between them. Tseng saw it also but he just smiled, well he always saw Sephiroth has something for Juvia even he was silent and cold one.

"That would be expected" he chuckled on himself.

When they reached his apartment and it was kind of larger than hers. Sephiroth spoke making her snapped out.

"I brought some of your clothes in my apartment and bought some of your like shampoo, soap, toothbrush, feminine wash or other of your personal needs" he said making her eyes looked at him.

"But how-" she was cut off when he showed that he has a spare keys for her apartments and rooms.

"Sephiroth-sama is such a sneaky general soldier" Juvia glared at him and he just smirked at her.

"Thank you" he opened his apartment's door and it was ordinary and simple apartment. They went to his living room with a 32 inches flat screen TV. But somehow, Juvia realized and spoke.

"Sephiroth-sama did you planned this, do you?" Juvia looked at him suspiciously and he just kissed her.

"What do you think?" He smirked and she blushed furiously.

"You such a really sneaky and naughty one" she mumbled.

"Well, could you cooked for me, I was kind of hungry" he requested.

"Juvia will cook now!" She hugged him in a second as she hugged off and ran off to the kitchen.

"Thank goodness that I bought foods and fulfilled it my refrigerator" he whispered and went to his bedroom as he changed himself into his white fit shirt and military designed pants, he exited his room as he sat on the couch and turned on the TV to watch some news.

Juvia is humming while cooking and she thought it was dream come true and she even tried pinched and slapped herself but it hurts so she wasn't dreaming. Juvia finished cooking and put on the dining table.

"Sephiroth-sama will love this" she whispered to herself. She saw Sephiroth wore a white fit shirt and military pants as he wore a sleeping slip-on for his feet.

"'Look at those upper muscles kyaah!' Sephiroth-sama the dinner was ready" she smiled even she was drooling internally at his upper body built.

"I will" Sephiroth turned off the TV and stood up as he and she went to the dining room.

They just ate normally in their dinner and he really loved the food that she cooked. Sephiroth offered to clean the dishes but Juvia inclined it so that he and she will clean the dishes. They just silently washing the dishes and put it inside of the rack.

Juvia asked him where is the bathroom as he lead her, it was in his bedroom. She saw a ordinary cabinet and cute blue cabinet.

"That blue cabinet had your clothes" he pointed the cabinet as she just 'oh' and nodded.

"Okey Juvia will take a bath now" she get some white nighty gown, towel and underwear as she went to the bathroom.

After her shower, she went out from bathroom and she saw Sephiroth reading 'LOVELESS' while Indian sit above of the bed.

"Juvia is finished" she went to the bed and sat on as she went closer to him.

"Do you need something, Sephiroth-sama?" She scooted closer and he closed the book as he looked at her.

"I'm just waiting you to finish your bath" Sephiroth simply told her.

"Are you tired?" She asked at the same time she covered her own lower part by a futon. He made smirked and spoke.

"I was thinking to do something" he crawls closer making Juvia became so nervous.

"Juvia is... curious... hehehe." She stuttering mess as she was blushing while gripping the sheets.

"Being here with me, in same one bed, we are lovers, well I was thinking that I want you" he whispered huskily on her ear as she yelp when she felt him touched her right thigh. He loves teasing her and making her embarrassed in front of him because he thinks she so cute when she embarrassed. Her breath became shaky and her whole features were in red flushed, and she thought she need to do this.

"O..keyyy... Please be gentle with Juvia, Sephiroth-sama" Juvia closed her eyes and she waiting him to start to touch her.

Sephiroth was trying to stop his laugh but the way she reacted to his tease, she really serious it. Then, Juvia heard a chuckled from him and form into a laugh.

"It was really fun to tease you" he chuckled and she glared at him.

"Sephiroth-sama! That was really mean!" She pushed him out from the bed. That made him out of the bed causing him to stopped laughing at her.

"I'm sorry, okey" Sephiroth stood up and sat again on side of the bed an Juvia still glaring at him while pouting.

"Just stop teasing Juvia" she said.

"Fine, besides do you really want to do it?" He grinned at her devilishly and she slapped him lightly.

"Lets just sleep. You pervert" she said and whispered the last words, she turned around and laid herself on bed as been covered by sheets. She felt the lights turned off and it was laid beside her, the sheets pulled up and two arms pulled her to the broad and muscular body.

"Sorry" Sephiroth kissed her cheek and making her sighed.

"Juvia forgive you.. Goodnight Sephiroth-sama" she turned around and hugged him.

"Goodnight and I love you" he said an kissed her lips as she kissed him back and it last in a minute. They broke the kiss and he kissed her forehead as he pleases pulled her to him and hugged her. They went into dreamworld of slumber while hugging each other.


	10. Chapter 10: Nothing Secret

**Third Ov**

Sephiroth first to woke up, he saw first the blue haired lover of him who snuggling at him closer, and the view of Juvia's deep cleavage making a little blushed spread in his cheeks.

He tried to wake her up by shaking her shoulder but it didn't work out. He smirked at his new idea to wake her up. Sephiroth wiped off the hairs on her neck, he leaned on it starting kissing her neck, nibbling and licking it softly.

Juvia felt something wet and soft on her neck, she couldn't help is to moan and she fluttered open her eyes. She saw Sephiroth kissing her neck softly and when he sucked her sensitive spot that made her moan louder.

"Sephiroth-sama.. Ah.." she moaned as her hand was on his chest, gripping lightly his shirt.

"Good morning Juvia" he said at the same time, he leave a big and red hickies on her neck.

Their position was Sephiroth above and Juvia was under. Sephiroth's action made her heat was unbearable and need of release and he really felt her body was really warm. She was biting her lower lip and her breath ragged and deep.

"Juvia-Argh!" His eyes widened when Juvia flipped them, she was above him and straddling on his hips where his treasure was. She leaned and kissed him passionately making him kissed her back. His arms wrapped around her and her hands was on his chest. He was shocked when her eyes flows a tears and making him broke the kiss.

"Juvia needs you, please.." she hugged him as he felt her heart beating fast, so fast. His heart starting beats fast and he felt her wet panty.

"Are you sure? We just became lovers yesterday" he took her in his arms, as they both sat up while she was in his hug. She just became silent and just nuzzled deep on his chest.

"I know you are not ready, Juvia, and just let me calm you" he just hugged her and his hand drawn circles on her back. She sighed down in relaxation and she felt safe and soft in his arms.

"It was my fault, sorry" Sephiroth kissed her head and smelled her sweet scent.

'Sephiroth-sama is smell so very nice' she thought while blushing.

After a few minutes, Juvia calmed and they went in the kitchen to made a breakfast as they both ate it. First, Sephiroth went in the bathroom first while Juvia cleaning the dishes. Juvia looked up on the wall clock, it just 6 am, so she thought that they woke up 5 am in the morning.

"Juvia is finished now, well she need to take bath now" she went to the bedroom but when she opened the door, her deep blue eyes widened when she saw Sephiroth in his towel.

"Jubin! Sorry!" She immediately closed the door fast and Sephiroth just raised an eyebrow and chuckled lightly.

'Juvia saw Sephiroth-sama in his towel and those muscles and his wide shoulder...those abs, 8 pack abs... Juvia will get a nosebleed in this! Don't nosebleed' Juvia has a flushed face and her nose starting to nosebleed and daydreaming something about her and his future 30 children.

"Juvia, you can go in" she snapped out her thoughts when she heard him calling her. She unlocked the door and she saw him in his usual uniform Soldier. She just pouted internally that she will expected that he was only his pants or ... towel.

"Juvia, why are you pouting? Do you think I'm still in my towel?" He smirked on his last question.

"Juvia didn't think of that!" She said with her flushed face of embarrassment.

"(Chuckled) Alright, I believe you, and I was finished, it's your turn to used the bathroom" he said and sat on the bed. She was confused why he didn't exited the room.

"Don't think of it, I will wear my battle boots" he said and she just shrugged and got her usual dress and hat as she went in the bathroom, she saw her favorite shampoo, conditioner, and soap with even her toothpaste, but some how she saw Sephiroth-sama's bath stuffs like shampoo, conditioner and so on..

"Sephiroth-sama has interesting taste like this" she tried his shampoo and she really like it.

Afterwards, Juvia finished and exited the bathroom, he just closed his eyes and crossed arms under his chest while sitting on side of the bed and waiting her.

"Well let's go the director's office. I want to asked if I could move your things here and live with me, so that will official to them that we are lovers or couple" he said and stood away from bed.

"Aww... that is so sweet" Juvia immediately cling on his free arm.

"Now we need to go" he said and kissed her cheeks. Juvia couldn't believe that he has a sweet side.

 **Timeskip******

The new made couple was in the Director's office, well this time has a new Director of Shinra Company named Lazard and Rufus became the new chairman of the Shinra.

"So you are suggesting that Juvia will moved in to your apartment, General Sephiroth" Lazard pointed. He looked at the couple and smiled.

"Then it settled, I will order the Turks to moved all Juvia's things into your apartment" Director Lazard smiled.

"Thank you, Director" Sephiroth bowed and Juvia too.

"I hope you two have cute little children in the near future" he teased the couple made them blushed. Sephiroth just silent and Juvia was blushing mess.

When the two exited, the chairman came to his office after a few minutes ago.

"Juvia is perfect mother for his offsprings, and they have perfect chemistry on each other since I put them together but I didn't expect that they both fall in love with each other in every time past" Rufus Shinra said with a smile.

"I can't believe that my sweet and innocent Juvia will fall in love with cold General Sephiroth" Reno was in the emo corner.

"Poor Reno" Rufus sighed.

Currently, Sephiroth was observing their mission that had given to him yesterday when before he trained Juvia and confessed on that day.

"Sephiroth-sama what kind of mission we will do today?" Juvia asked him an went beside of him.

"Juvia, we just need a destroy a nest of saber monsters in near Nihfiliem" he said.

"Juvia!" The familiar voices called her making the couple turned. Zack and Angeal came back from the mission.

"How are you?" Zack wrapped his arm on Juvia making Sephiroth twitched irritably his eyebrow lightly.

"Well Juvia feels so good, how about you?" Juvia removed his arm when she felt Sephiroth's glare at him.

"I'm so tired, can you give me some energy luck?" Zack pointed his cheek but a long silver sword pointed on him.

"Stop flirting at my woman" Sephiroth said making Zack jumped away a little with widened eyes and even Angeal was shocked too.

"What?!" Zack only said.

"Me and Juvia were couple" Sephiroth wrapped his arm possessively on her small waist while she blushed a little.

"Really? When?" Angeal asked but still shocked.

"Yesterday afternoon, we became lovers" Sephiroth pulled her to himself.

"Is that true, Juvia?" Zack asked as she felt a sadness on his question.

"Yes, Zack-san, Angeal-san. Juvia and Sephiroth-sama are couple" Juvia hugged Sephiroth on his side.

"Fine.. Congratulations" Zack smiled sadly that earlier he was going to asked Juvia to go on a date with him, while Angeal-san felt a sadness but little because he was happy too that Juvia is happy to be with his friend so he accepted it.

"Don't hurt her okey" Angeal said Sephiroth nodded.

"So that, I need to move on.. I still want to be friends with Juvia" Zack grinned brightly at her.

"Of course, all of you are always Juvia' s friends and nakama" Juvia smiled at them.

"Thank you for supporting us" Sephiroth said as the two nodded.

The duo excused their selves that they will going to train as Juvia waved them goodbye. She sighed in relief but she only knew, there was other lips on hers. She kissed him back and she smiled in the kiss as the kissed just last in a few minutes.

"I love you" he whispered.

"Juvia loves you too" she cling on his free arm as her eyes connected to his onyx mint eyes.

Then, they heard a thing fell on the floor making their eye contact broke. Genesis saw them kissed, exchanging their 'I love you'-s and their true love eye contact when he entered the mission hallway. Genesis was going to confessed his love for her and asking her to be his girlfriend. The heart-shaped chocolate box fell from his hand and his heart broke into million pieces. He want to ran but his body froze in its place.

"Genesis-san..." he snapped out when he heard the angelic voice of Juvia called him. He picked up the chocolate heart-shaped box.

"Sorry for interrupting your moment, I will go now, here the chocolate that I bought from my mission" Genesis gave her the heart-shaped chocolate box.

"Congratulations" he said and he felt the bitterness in his throat when he spoke that word. His body shaking lightly because of his happiness was gone like that.

"I need to go" he fake smiled at them and walked out.

"Genesis-san... he was hurt because of Juvia" she said as she was worried on him when he saw them like that.

"He was shocked and I knew it he has a feelings for you, the way that box he bought for you" Sephiroth looked at the chocolate heart-shaped box, and he wanted to ripped that box as he thought of it.

"Juvia will talked to him after the mission, can I?" Juvia asked her beloved Sephiroth-sama as he only sighed and nodded.

"I trust you with that and also I want talk to him later" he said.

 **Scene change******

Genesis ran to his apartment and closed the door. His tears fell down on his cheeks and his glove hand form into fist.

"Dammit!" He punched the wall near to him as it created a small crater. He just sat on the couch and still tears flows on his cheeks.

"Why him? Why she chose him?" He sobbed silently. This is his first heart broken. He wiped off his own tears and looked at the teru teru bonzu doll above the table that she made for him, well she made teru teru bonzu dolls for each of them.

"I'm too late to confessed" he whispered. Still, he loves her even she was with his friend Sephiroth. He need to moved on but hard to do it. He will try to just for her not to worried about his feelings.

"I can't believe Sephiroth got her first" he laughed bitterly and touched his chest that only feel was pain. He didn't know that he was fallen asleep on the couch and a tear fell on his cheek.

 **Dreamland? ﾟﾘﾴ** **?￢ﾀﾢ•••**

"Genesis"

"Genesis wake up"

Angelic voice calling him making his mint eyes opened up. Juvia smiling at him lovingly. He noticed his ceiling was different and he blushed when she was naked beside him, but her body was covered by thin sheets as he felt himself naked with under of thin sheets.

"Juvia..." he blushed.

"Papa Genesis is so adorable" she smiled.

'What?!' his mind went blank and she hugged him as he felt her naked breast pressing on his chest.

"Thanks for the last night, it always the best" she kissed him and he only do was kissed her back. They broke apart and smiling each other. She looked down and she gasped.

"Papa Genesis you are..." she giggled and Genesis was confused and his eyes realized what she meant.

"Uhm... eh.. ano.." he looked away and blushing in shyness.

"Let your pretty blue tulip handle this, besides, it still early" she smiled and straddled on his waist. She rose her hips and aligned as she slammed down making both of them moan.

They almost last 1 hour, Genesis and Juvia finished and breathing heavily.

"Juvia always love this feeling being with you, Papa Genesis" she hugged him.

"Me too, I don't want to stop" he hugged her back.

"But if we continue this, Juvia will tired so much and she can't served you and her family" She pouted made him chuckled.

"Mama! Papa!" A children's voices and knocks on their bedroom. His eyes widened when he heard a those voices.

"Oops.. Juvia think we were loudly" she giggled and he sighed with a smile.

"Let's change ourselves" he suggested and Juvia nodded. She stood up making himself drooled at the sight of him, Juvia's naked body and she noticed him.

"Nuh-uh.. Papa Genesis should be wait for a while" she smirked at him and he just blushed at the comment. After while, they both dressed up, Juvia in her shirt, long skirt and Genesis in his red shirt and simple pants.

They exited their bedroom and he looked at her, her hair was longer and looked more mature. They went down on the stairs and he saw 4 children, first two was 7 year olds twin boys that looked like him but smaller version, other one was 10 year old girl that she has long wavy reddish brown hair, blue eyes and paled white skin like Juvia's skin and last was 3 year old boy that has spiky blue hair with his mint eyes. He realized that they are his and Juvia's children.

"Papa Genesis, Mama will cooked our breakfast and Gaia, please take care of youngers so that Papa could rest for a while" Juvia said and the oldest nodded. Juvia leave him with the children to cook.

"Papa! Let's play battle Soldier!" The twin immediately lunged at him.

"Kyro! Kuro! Let Papa rest, he just came back last night from the long mission" Gaia pulled away the twin from him and the twin whined.

'So the oldest one, Gaia, the twin, Kuro and Kyro-' his thought cut off when there is kid looking at him.

"Papa, could hug Cosmo?" The smallest boy tugged his pants.

"Of course" he smiled and took Cosmo in his arms as the little boy snuggled on his neck. The kid has Juvia's personality he thought.

"Papa could you read us the 'LOVELESS'? Please..." Cosmo asked cutely.

"I will read" he said all the kids smiled brightly. He sat at the couch with the kids as Gaia gave him the 'LOVELESS' book and he starting to read. He love this kids already, and he didn't want to wake up from this dream.

"The breakfast is ready" Juvia called them as the two hyper twin ran to the dining room, Gaia sighed, Cosmo grinned while he was in Genesis' arms as Genesis smiling.

His family eating happily and Juvia was beside him. When they finished, Gaia went again in the living room and the twin was outside of the backyard to play with Cosmo. Genesis and Juvia left in the kitchen alone while cleaning the dishes.

"Cosmo is going to school next week with Gaia and twin in his first day of school, Cosmo want you to go school with them even Gaia" Juvia put the last plate in the rack.

"Okey.. since I went from long mission" he said. He felt Juvia hugged him and laid her head on his crook of his own neck.

"You went in a two years mission and Juvia almost die in sadness and being missing you. Don't do that again" she hugged him tighter. A two years mission... that why.

"I'm so sorry, pretty blue tulip" he hugged her back.

"What is your wish? So that I could pay all your worries in past two years" he whispered.

"You know what Juvia wants" she kissed his cheek. They looked each other as they kissed again but they heard a squeal and screams making them broke apart.

"Aww.. Papa and Mama is kissing!" Gaia fangirling.

"Ewww..." the three boys unison.

"Mama just missed and loves Papa so much" Juvia snuggled closer to him and smiling at their children.

"Papa the same here" he hugged her back.

"I love you Juvia" he told her and closed his eyes and darkness took him in.

 **Dreamland ends ? ﾟﾘﾮ** **?*****

Genesis woke up, and looked up on his original ceiling as he sighed deeply.

"A dream, a beautiful dream of my imaginary family huh" he just went silent again. He didn't want to wake up again to the real world from his dream with Juvia.


	11. Chapter 11: 1st Class Soldiers' Secrets

**Third Ov**

"Water Cane!" Juvia killed the last saber monsters as mostly 3/4 of the nest has been destroyed by Sephiroth... well expected from the General of all Soldiers.

All the people there cheered for destroying the nest. All the soldiers with them assembled where their helicopters were.

"Mission Accomplished" Sephiroth said and all them nodded. All the soldiers were in their own helicopters as they flew up and went back to the Shinra.

The couple was back in the Shinra and Juvia spoke.

"Sephiroth-sama, could Juvia go to Genesis-san so she could talk to him?" Juvia asked.

"Of course, in one condition, I will come with you so that I could talk to him too" he said and Juvia smiled.

They asked some soldiers if they knew where Genesis was. Luckily, Cissnei saw Genesis went to the training room as they nodded and went to the training room.

They were right, Genesis was in the room. They entered the room, they saw Genesis reading the 'LOVELESS' while sitting on the bench that had part if modified scenery.

"Genesis-san,... uhm.. Hi" Juvia awkwardly said. His ears perked up when he heard Juvia's angelic voice.

"Oh Hello too" Genesis closed the book and turned to them.

A silence filled the room as they were waiting who will first to talked but Genesis sighed making all the silence had been broken.

"I heard that Juvia and you are couples, that was why when I saw you and her kissing yesterday" he chuckled.

"Then why you will gave Juvia a heart chocolate gift?" Juvia asked making him silent and looked at the sun setting down of the modified scenery.

"That's because... I would confessed my feelings for you and how much I've fallen in love with you Juvia" he looked at her with sad eyes, Sephiroth just watching his Juvia listening to the heart broken Genesis. Juvia just shocked that her adopted older brother, well it just like that how she treat him, was fallen in love with her.

"But when I saw you and Sephiroth were kissing each other, I realized I am too late to confessed" he smiled bitterly and Juvia didn't want to made Genesis be like this.

"Juvia is sorry... Juvia didn't know someone will hurt like that because she love Sephiroth-sama" Juvia said with guilt and sadness for Genesis. Juvia felt two strong arms wrapped around her.

"Don't feel sorry for me, pretty blue tulip, I will be happy if you are happy too, and I am really sorry that I made you feel this way" he kissed her forehead making Sephiroth wanted to pulled away Juvia from him but he know that he need to keep calm for her and his friend that was fallen in love with his lover.

"Juvia want still to be your friend and a sister too" they broke the hug and she looked at him.

"Okey, if my friend (pointing Sephiroth) hurt you once, I will take you from him and I will never give you back to him again" he smirked and Sephiroth just rolled his eyes.

"Fine.." she giggled and went back to Sephiroth who immediately wrapped his arm on her waist possessively.

"I will never hurt her, that's a promise" Sephiroth said making Juvia blushed of how possessively he was when it comes to her.

"What I said earlier is true, I will do my best to kill you if you hurt her so much" Genesis said it seriously and Sephiroth & himself chuckled as Juvia looked at them bewilderment.

"I will support your relationship, and both of you should made some cute little children sooner okey so that there will be children running around in Shinra or I suggest that both of you start to make some babies" Genesis smiled making Juvia blushed furiously.

"Eeeh! Genesis-san don't give Sephiroth-sama some ideas!" She said and gasped when Sephiroth wrapped his arms on her waist.

"Let's go home, I will make you scream tonight" he whispered hotly on her left ear.

"Noo!" Her body felt jelly when a shivered ran through her spine by his breath touched her skin. Genesis and Sephiroth just laughed at her and she just pouted but she laughed too.

After while, she and Sephiroth home to their apartment as usual do, teasing and joking around mostly Sephiroth making fun of it. But somehow, Genesis still in love with her and trying to forget his own feelings for her and moving on.

 **Timeskip******

A few weeks past after Juvia and Sephiroth couple announcement and almost 3 months past since our water mage came into the world of Final Fantasy, she became stronger like an Fairy Tail S-class mage thanks to Sephiroth's intense training.

Juvia with other Turks, they were finished the mission without Sephiroth because he was with Director Lazard.

"You even more blooming everyday Juvia" Cissnei smiled at her and looked at her stomach.

"Juvia miss Sephiroth-sama already.." she murmured.

"I wish there's a Sephvia inside" Cissnei and Eleinna unison and looking at her stomach dreamingly.

"Stop looking at her like that!?" She covered her stomach from their eyes. The two fangirls giggled at her shyness. As they went back to the Shinra Company and she was back to their apartment.

"Aww... Sephiroth-sama still not come back ?" Juvia pouted and went to their bedroom. She changed back to her simple black nighty gown and simple black slip-on. Juvia went to the kitchen, cooking for the dinner and a knock came on the door. Her eyes gleamed in excitement and ran to the door. She opened & revealed Sephiroth as she hugged him fast.

"You're back Sephiroth-sama, Juvia missed you" Juvia hugged off and pulled Sephiroth inside the apartment.

"Did you really miss me that much, we just apart last few hours?" He asked and Juvia nodded.

"Because Juvia loves you so much in a thousand times" she blushed.

"So that, I will give you some prize for that" Sephiroth walked near at her and pulled her to him as he kissed her which she kissed him back, too.

The kissed last in a minute, somehow, Juvia broke the kiss making Sephiroth confused and rose an eyebrow.

"The food will burn! Oh my gosh!" Her eyes widened when she remembered that she was cooking a dinner. She ran to the kitchen and Sephiroth just chuckled and smiled at her amusement.

The couple just happy together, but somehow they didn't something is going to be discovered on that night.

Genesis was walking around in the Shinra Company and he noticed Hollander's office door was opened, he want to go in because no one could enter that room except Hollander, Hojo, some other scientist and the Chairman. He was intrigued since the day he was became a Soldier. Why no one could enter that room even the laboratory?.

He decided to trespassed, he entered the room, he saw just simple office but something caught his attention, the 3 folder files above on office table. He walked near at the table, he saw on front of the folders was 1st class Soldiers' Classified Info. The two has 'Project G's and the other one 'Project S'. Something inside of him wanted to opened the files, his hand coming closer to the folder, suddenly someone came making him stopped of what he doing.

"What are you doing here Genesis?" Hollander asked.

"I thought someone has trespassed, so I investigated the room and because I heard someone here" he lied.

"Well you may go out of here" Hollander told him and he just exited the room as Hollander closed the door.

"Something he was hiding from us" Genesis whispered and glared at door as he walked out. In the office room, Hollander sighed in relief that Genesis didn't saw what inside of the files.

"Dammit.. Almost he caught the Soldiers' Secret" he grabbed and looked at the files and put inside under of the table.

 _The 1st Class Soldiers' Secret files:_

 _Genesis  
\- half human and half Jenovah's genes_

 _Angeal  
\- same like Genesis _

_Sephiroth  
\- he was made by different experiments of Jenovah's genes_

 _Difference:  
Sephiroth is more experiment of Jenovah genes but Genesis and Angeal were half blooded so they were easily degrading_


	12. Chapter 12: Discovery

**Genesis OV**

I just slept in 3 hours, I really want to know what is in that folders and I can't sleep after I saw that folders.

'Why it was titled about us?' I thought, because it just me, Angeal and Sephiroth were the first ever 1st class Soldiers.

I really need to know what it's inside of that folders. However, a call from my cellphone cut my thoughts. I sat up and grabbed my phone as I answered.

"Hello Genesis-san!" Juvia called me. My pretty blue tulip, I am still in love with Juvia... it so hard to move on if I always see her everyday but I still trying for her sake.

"Hi.. why you called?" I asked.

"Sephiroth-sama if you want to have some fun in the training room... you know your usual do in every time with them, and sorry Juvia couldn't come because she was with Zack-san and other 2nd class soldiers, (gasp) she need to go, bye" the call was ended and he just chuckled.

"She was carefree sometimes" I smiled and texted Sephiroth that I would come. I just drank a creamy coffee and ate one bread, after, I bathed and dressed up in my uniform.

Somehow, Why is always Sephiroth got all he wants, even Juvia, he got her love? Now I felt little jealousy about that. He is the Hero Soldier and lover of Juvia.

 **Third Ov**

The three 1st class soldiers were in the training room, Genesis reading the book of 'LOVELESS'. Somehow, Genesis felt jealousness about Sephiroth being on the top and adding he have his first love, Juvia.

(Video of Angeal and Genesis vs Sephiroth)

The two just looked at him worried and concerned. Angeal and Sephiroth felt something off on him.

"You know we destroyed again the training room." Angeal pointed out as Sephiroth smiled weakly.

 **Timeskip******

The two 1st class Soldiers waiting and standing in front of Hollander's clinic, for the 1st Class Soldiers clinic only. Until, Hollander exited the room.

"How's Genesis?" Angeal asked being worried on his best friend and childhood friend.

"He needs a blood transfusion, Angeal, I need you to be his blood donor" Hollander said and Angeal nodded as they both went in the clinic room leaving Sephiroth outside.

'What I can't be the blood donor, every time he need a blood, why I can't?" Sephiroth sighed deeply and just waited them to finished the blood transfusion.

Then, Sephiroth's cellphone rang and he picked up the call.

"Sephiroth-sama" Juvia's angelic voice was enough for him to calmed.

"Juvia felt something wrong happened, she didn't know why she felt like this... please tell Juvia that her gut feelings are wrong, is there something happened to you Sephiroth-sama?" Her voice sounds very worried.

"Genesis was injured in our little fun fight" Sephiroth sighed deeply making Juvia gasped and she felt him so depressed.

"If you want Juvia will go back there, so that she going to accompany you" Juvia said.

"No you don't have to, because Genesis will be fine and don't worry Juvia about me, I already fine when I heard your voice" he smiled.

"Aww Juvia feels so flattered and love, but Juvia wants to see you and hug you" she said and he could imagined that she was pouting.

"But I want you to finished your mission there, that would made me happy too." He said making he heard her sighed.

"Okey.., Juvia loves you so much" she smiled in the call.

"I love you too, Juvia" he heard her giggled.

"Bye, Sephiroth-sama, love you" she ended the call making himself chuckled.

"Your lover called huh, that was sweet" Hollander chuckled and Angeal smirked.

"Well Juvia called because she has very bad feelings something happened, she will not stop bugging me and she really know me if I was lying or something bothers me" he chuckled weakly making Angeal laughed at him.

"Juvia is Juvia you know, but somehow how she should know that you're lying, even me I didn't know how or what kind of signs that she knew that something bothers you" Angeal said it thoughtfully.

"Well he was right, even me, I can't read your emotions, you are always pokerface but being with Juvia, you're so easily to predict by Juvia" Hollander amused.

"Well maybe she really know me" he whispered.

"Genesis is okey now, and Angeal you need to rest today" Hollander said and Angeal waved them a goodbye to rest, but Sephiroth asked something to Hollander.

"Why I can't be the donor?" Sephiroth asked. It made Hollander silent and shocked but he shrugged it off his surprised about Sephiroth's question.

"Because your blood is different so that you can't but Angeal and Genesis had both same blood type"Hollander lied.

"Understandable" Sephiroth believed what he said but somehow something odd about it.

 **Timeskip******

Genesis woke up, he knew that he was in the clinic and there's a note on the near table. He read that if he was woke up, just he need to go back to his apartment. But, he has a plan, and he will investigate what is inside of those folders.

So after, he went to the office and being careful to his every action, he saw Hollander and Hojo put those folders inside of the volt box. He sneaked it when the two was gone, but the door was locked. He need a keys, so he followed where Hollander went as he saw him entered the laboratory room where the mako energy infusion has always happened in every 1st and 2nd class soldiers except Juvia who didn't want to be infused by mako energy because her magic was enough to be made her stronger.

"I need to get that" he whispered, when Hollander put the keys above the computer. He simply entered the room, just like checking.

"Oh you are here, Genesis, why are you here?" Hollander asked.

"I lost my apartment's keys, before I went here so I was searching" he simply lied.

"Okey just make it faster" Hollander rolled his eyes and Genesis started to searched a like, until Genesis noticed him talking someone in the cellphone as he snatched the keys on the computer as he put inside of his own pocket without Hollander's notice. Then, he went to the other side like there's nothing happened.

"I found my keys!" Genesis smiled and showed his own apartment keys.

"Now you found it. Could you get out of in this room?" Hollander shooed him and he just shrugged off and exited the laboratory.

"(Sigh) I did it" Genesis looked at the stolen keys.

He went to Hollander's office and opened it by the keys. He opened slowly and closed the door slowly. He started opened the volt box, well he remembered and memorized the code earlier, so he opened it with no problem.

He saw the folders and took it out, his eyes widened what is inside of two folders, and tears starting to form.

"Its this sick of Joke!" He can't believe in the information that was written in the folders about him and Angeal.

They were been made up by an ovary and Alien's or Jenovah cells or genes, they were been experimented since they just in a egg or ovary.

Then, he looked at the folder that titled 'Project S' and he opened it, the folder was blank but it has named only 'Jenovah Experiments'.

"That was Sephiroth's mother name" he said thoughtfully.

He looked at the clock, it was 10 pm. That was the time Hollander is going to back to his office. The Folder with 'Project S', he put it back in the volt. He took the two folders with him, he exited the room and locked it. He dropped the keys on the ground like if Hollander accidentally dropped his own keys.

Genesis escaped from the office and went to his apartment. Genesis sat on his couch and put the folders above his small table. He grabbed his reddish brown locks and desperately sighed.

"What is the real truth? I need answers" he said with fear, confusion and anger. There are so many thoughts rambling in his mind about how and why the Shinra did this. Then, a knock on his door making his mind stopped thinking about it.

"Coming" he said and when he opened the door, he was greeted by a Sweet Blue Tulip of Fairy Tail.

"Genesis-san, are you alright? Don't worry about Sephiroth-sama, he gave her permission to check you up" Juvia said.

"Uhm.. come in, pretty blue tulip" he said and she entered his apartment.

They both sat in his living room, Juvia felt his uneasiness making her spoke first.

"Genesis-san, you can tell Juvia" she touched his shoulder with her sincerely eyes.

Her eyes widened when Genesis hugged her, his breath hitched and his eyes produced tears while his head laid on her shoulder.

"Let me hug you for a while, please Juvia" Genesis hugged her tighter. Juvia was shocked, this is the first time he called by her name. She hugged him back and drawn a circles to comfort him. Genesis stopped crying silently and he just now hugging her. He loved her warmth that she was giving to him. Juvia thought it was enough to calm him making her hugged off.

"Now, Genesis-san, why and what happened?" She asked and Genesis just miss her warmth already.

"It was side effect of the medicine that Hollander gave me.. I just want wore off from me, Don't worry about me, pretty blue tulip, my wound is already healed" he ruffled her hair. Juvia felt something wrong but she shrugged it off from her head.

"Are you sure?" Juvia asked.

"I am" he gave her a smile.

"Well.. Juvia needs to go, she need to cook dinner, if something you need to tell Juvia, just call her okey" she said.

"Okey" he nodded.

He watched her exited and closed his door. He decided to investigate the Shinra by himself.

 **Scene Change? ﾟﾘﾶ** **? ﾟﾚﾨ** **? ﾟﾚﾨ**

In the office, the leader of the all Scientist, Hojo, he was scolding Hollander because he lost the most important files, the two 'Project G's files.

"Are fucking idiot! You're not using your brain!" Hojo pinched his nose bridge in annoyance.

"I don't know how the two folders gone, but-" he was cut off when Hojo sign hand him to stop.

"You know.. I have an authority to do what is my decision and what kind of decision should be done, you're too careless to be here in Shinra and because of that, the near future of Shinra will be in cliff, YOU ARE FIRED, Hollander" Hojo said it seriously making Hollander's eyes widened in horror.

"But how my discovery? It was nothing for Shinra, you're thinking it was shit of trash" Hollander starting to be mad.

"That was reliable discovery, but still, I am the one who really discovered the process here, even I and Shinra Company find 'Jenovah' and Shinra Company who gave all the financial for your project to made them, so we have rights to do whatever we want for wealth future for this company" Hojo declared. This was made Hollander to hate them.

"How dare you! Then, you all will pay for this" Hollander removed his ID and stormed out of the laboratory.

"Let just be ready what will happened on the next days or weeks" Hojo said and he knew that when the folders gone or disappeared, it was the started of big dilemma will hit the Shinra, even their secrets will be revealed.


	13. Chapter 13: Start of Crisis Core

**Third Ov**

It's been two weeks since Genesis discover about the files and Hollander fired. Genesis secretly investigated about the files and Shinra.

"Genesis are you alright? You been off." Angeal tapped his shoulder.

"Nothing, I'm just tired" Genesis said.

He just thinking what he would do, he discovered that Shinra made them because of their selves security so that no one can mess on Shinra. How they are so selfish. He thought that they were monsters.

"If I asked you to come with me, are you coming or not" Genesis asked making Angeal caught off guard.

"Well it depends" Angeal said.

"Oh okey, I have still mission this 10 am" Genesis waved a goodbye on him making Angeal confused.

"I know something happening" Angeal whispered.

 **Timeskip**

Juvia and Sephiroth were in the mission as they camped outside alone because they were only ordered to kill the large behemoth in that forest near in Gongaga. They both sitting on a log and Juvia felt something missing in their relationship.

"Juvia felt something missing in our relationship" Juvia leaned on his arm.

"Me too" Sephiroth said and grabbed her hand.

"Sephiroth-sama" she looked at him.

"Hmm." He hummed.

"Do you want love making with Juvia?" Juvia asked with a blushed on her cheeks. This cause Sephiroth's obsidian mint eyes widened when he heard those two words came from her. He knew what it means because he learned in the textbooks and some research books about how woman and man intercourse. He grabbed gently her chin to look at him.

"Of course, I want to have 'sex' with you, but I don't want to push you just because of my needs, I want you to be ready when we did that" he said and kissed her softly as she kissed him back too.

"Juvia want to have 'sex' with you after this mission, Juvia think she was ready" she said with a loving smile after they broke the kiss. He nodded and gave her a peck on her lips. He has been stopping himself to take Juvia's virginity and making her for him forever since the day that they became couples because he felt that she wasn't ready on that time even though he knew she has very wide imagination and some perverted daydreaming.

"I love you" he touched his forehead on hers.

"Juvia loves you too so much" she smiled but there's a roar coming in the middle of the forest.

"Oh come on, we have just a moment" Juvia pouted angrily making Sephiroth chuckled.

"Let just finished it so we could continue this when we go home" he smirked and pulled out his long silver sword.

"I'm pump up!" She fist pump in the air and ready for the fight.

 **Scene change ? ﾟﾘﾣ** **?￢ﾘﾕ**

Hojo examining the blood scan, x-ray scans and some medical check ups from Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal. The chairman of Shinra or Rufus Shinra was there for the examinations of the three 1st class soldiers.

"We have a problem sir" Hojo said.

"What is it?" Rufus asked.

"Genesis starting to degrading, his cells starting to change it was kind of the genes starting to convert something, that was dangerous on their health and Angeal's genes is kind of the same but different, the cells and the other cells combining but on Sephiroth case..." Hojo cut off.

"How about him?" Rufus rise an eyebrow.

"Sephiroth is on his heat, that is why he was so possessive on Juvia but somehow he was controlling himself to pounce or take her. Since the day I heard the news about their relationship" Hojo said with a smirk.

"Juvia is perfect mother to his children, she was definition of perfect wife" Rufus smiled.

"When Juvia is pregnant, let me examine her pregnant months so we should know her health during pregnancy but the way you told about her, it was you had a little crush on her, Chairman" Hojo has little devil smirk.

"To be honest, I was but now well, I just treating her like my loyal subordinates" Rufus said.

On that time, Genesis was in his mission with a lots of 2nd and 3rd class soldiers.

Suddenly, he was stopped walking through the Wutai village making also the others stopped.

"Come with me" he spoke making the other soldiers confused. He face them with determination expression.

"Why we do this for the Shinra? Why all the dirty things that always we do? Remember, we are Soldiers, we are made to protect our love ones and not to destroy, this world is cruel, we are the changer of this era, we need to clean all the darkness, that darkness was Shinra Company, so that I am asking if you want to come with me and let's rebels the Shinra and destroy it so we can be free!" He declared making all the others with him awe to his speech.

All the soldiers with him on that mission come with him somewhere and didn't finished the mission. The Soldiers rebellion has begun.

 **Scene change (Warning! Warning!) ? ﾟﾚﾨ**

Sephiroth slashed it easily the large behemoth into half and Juvia keeping the water wall for shielding the Gongaga and to be safe..

"Behemoth is eliminated" Sephiroth said and Juvia sighed in relief as the water wall dispersed.

"The mission is finished" Juvia stretched her arm limbs. She gasped when two strong arms wrapped on her small waist and cold breath touching her left ear making her shiver.

"Let's go home" Sephiroth whispered huskily making her shivers and chills on her spine.

"Oo...key." she stuttered and he hugged her off but grabbed her hand.

"We gotta to hurry so we could go home earlier" Sephiroth smirked but there's excitement in his eyes.

"Oh.. Sephiroth-sama.." she giggled. Sephiroth called the Turks to picked them up.

 **Timeskip ? ﾟﾚﾨ** **?**

The couple made home as Juvia was a little nervous and happy that she was ready because she drank a pills. When they reached their apartment, Sephiroth opened the door and let her in first. He locked the door so that no one can disturbed them.

"Juvia just-kyaa!" She squeaked when Sephiroth put her in his arm like bridal style.

"I have enough" He smirked down at her devilishly.

"Jubin!" She blushed at his words, he couldn't wait now.

They went inside to their bedroom and he put her on their bed. He went to their bedroom door and locked it. Juvia was now very flushed.

"Sephiroth-sama..." she whispered and he started to walked near at her and sat beside her. Her heart pumping so fast like is going explode. There's so many butterflies inside of her own stomach now.

"This night will symbolize that you are mine forever" he cupped her face and kissed her hungrily.

The kiss that cause her melted in pleasure as the kiss became more intense. She felt there's nothing to stop them, touching each other bodies, the pleasure building even more. His hands stopped on her breasts as their kiss broke just in a moment.

"You can touch and suck them" Juvia blushed and Sephiroth gulped.

He tugging off top buttons into the last buttons and her coat was opened revealing her only panty without a bra. He eyeing those hard pink nipples that attached on her glorious and big plump naked breasts. She was became shy when she saw him drooling at her breasts.

"Sephiroth-sama... don't look at Juvia like that" Juvia covered her breasts by her arms.

"Sorry.. It just... I can't imagine that your breasts is literally big and beautiful, so don't be" Sephiroth blushed and removed her arms from her breasts.

He placed his hands on her breasts and gave her gentle squeeze but that action made her moan. He realized that it made her more liking it. He removed his hands and took off away his black gloves as he grabbed her breasts in his hands and starting squeezing her breasts harder.

'Sephiroth-sama is squeezing her breasts' Juvia was moaning silently and gasped when Sephiroth put her on his lap.

"Juvia... you are beautiful" he squeezing her left breast and he sucked her right breast. She was moaning and chanting his name repeatedly as pulling him more on her. He read on a rated-R book that woman always love when a man has something to do on her breasts because it made her more pleasure in her as same boat on the man.

'It so soft like a marshmallows and I can't believe I was going to think this, but this breasts are delicious! It just like it was made just for me.. Now I thinking like a pervert, and I don't care now if I am a pervert now' he thought. He sucking, licking and nipping her breasts while squeezing each of tits.

Because of their heat, Juvia removed her coat and leaving her only half naked with her hat. He stopped playing her delicious breasts and he saw that he leaves a lots of hickies on it on her pale big breasts. He leaned up and kissed her passionately as she kissed him back too.

He laid her on their bed carefully without breaking their kiss. They broke the kiss and looking each other eyes. Juvia noticed that she was the only has removed some other clothes but Sephiroth didn't.

"'Sephiroth-sama is not fair, why Juvia only one who almost naked here" Juvia pouted and tugged his suit.

"Okey" he smiled at her reaction and notice that he was the only fully clothed. He stood up and starting removed his clothes. She watched him removing his own clothes and she was awe and drooling at his muscles of him.

'Ooh! Look at those muscles.. they are very sculpted and perfect.. kyaaaaa!? ﾟﾘﾍ? ﾟﾘﾍ✨✨' Juvia's eyes sparkles and she gasped when he removed his pants, there's a very huge tent on his boxers making her wet more.

'That is very large and thick?! What is look when Sephiroth-sama wear off his boxers that he was too large in his boxers?!' Juvia gulped.

She squeaked when she felt her legs were spread wide and she looked down, Sephiroth looking at her very soaked and wet panty. He went up to her waist band of her panty and gently took it off as he dropped it on the floor but the sight of her wet pussy making his eyes wondered.

He leaned closer and looking at her pinkish womanhood making her surely she is a virgin. It has no pubic hair because it was shaved, but there's a liquid dripping from it. He know what to do, he starting to licking and pushed his tongue inside making her moaned louder and gripped the sheets.

'It so warm inside and she is so tight but her juices are sweet' he was intoxicated on her scent that in his nostrils.

'If he continues this,.. Juvia will' she gripped his silver locks and grinding at his face.

"Sephiroth-sama... Juvia is going to..." she said and climaxed while Sephiroth drank all her juices. He gave her last lick.

"So sweet" he wiped off her little cum on his cheek. Juvia was little twitching from her coming.

She moaned again when he pushed his first finger inside her and starting thrust in and out. He add two fingers and pumping harder. She was moaning louder than before.

"Sephiroth-sama please... Juvia needs.. " she crying and moaning but she felt him stopped fingering. She looked at him, his body was sweating and his eyes now only see was lust. He removed his boxers in a speed of light and her eyes widened how thick and large he was, like he was larger than ordinary man's penis. That thing was very hard.

"Juvia.." she heard him called her name and she only knew that he was above her hovering over.

"I can't wait... I need to be inside you" he pampering her a kisses.

"Juvia.. too" she nodded. He sat up and aligned himself in between her. He pushed in until his penis head was inside, he heard her sobbed and whimpered.

"Are you alright?" Sephiroth touched her cheeks and her eyes looked at him.

"Please Sephiroth-sama, please hug her tightly" she said and he realized what she meant. He nodded and hugged her tightly and he pushing slowly inside of her small and tight virgin walls. He felt something blocking him, it was her barrier. He looked at her and she closed her eyes nodded. He forward hard making her eyes widened and screamed silently as he grunted how tight she was. They were hugging each other and he saw her crying.

"Hhhhhurttss" she whimpered.

"Sorry.. Juvia...I am sorry.." he said and wiping her falling tears.

"Just.. hug Juvia" she whimpered and they both hugging each other as he wait her to fit. She looked at him and turned his face as she gave him a kiss. He knew that she was fine now.

He thrust in an out slowly and the pain she felt is turning to pleasure. He didn't know that he could do this with a girl more than fighting.

"Faster... Harder.." she said and he did. He became rougher, faster and deeper than before. The bed creaking loudly as her legs wrapped around his waist and his hands grabbed her hips as thrusting harder. She moaning loudly his name without caring if someone hearing her loud moans while he was grunting her name too.

"Juvia-Ah! Wa-Aah!s in-Aah! Limit-AAh!" She moaned.

"Me too" he grunted and he pounding her with no tomorrows. One last thrust, they both screamed each other names.

"JUVIAAA!"

"SEPHIROTH-SAMA!"

They both fell on the bed as his face on her breast, their bodies was full of sweats and their breath hard. She felt a hot pulsing inside of her womb making her moan lightly of how warm it is.

Sephiroth felt that this was most amazing feelings that he ever felt. He just loving the feeling being connected with her.

"Juvia, I love you so much" he said. Juvia felt the loved on those words.

"Juvia loves you very much too" she kissed him and he kissed her back. He pulled out of her but he saw that he was still hard. She saw it also making her giggled.

"2nd round Sephiroth-sama" she smirked.

 **Timeskip? ﾟﾒﾏ** **? ﾟﾒﾑ** **? ﾟﾒﾑ**

The two laid on their broken bed and their sheets were messed as they both breathing deeply as Juvia's pale white skin has so many red hickies and Sephiroth's back has many red scratches from her fingernails.

He was looking at his blue haired goddess who was very tired from those rounds, well she asked for it, so he didn't stop having 'sex' with her until he was satisfied.

Juvia felt so full in her womb. Loving the hot stuffs inside of her. He was smiling at her as he pulled the sheets to cover them and pulled her with him at the same time he was hugging her.

"Sephiroth-sama was a monster in the bed,... but Juvia loves it" she turned to him and hugged him back as loving his presence and warmth.

"Next time, I want you not to used any contraceptive pills because it was bad to your health" he said.

"How do you..-mmph!" She stuttered but he kissed her to silent her.

"I always want to have family you know, if you get pregnant then, I will marry you without a doubt" his true smile shown making her gasped and her eyes produced tears of happiness.

"Juvia will do" she smiled widely and wiped away her tears.

"Juvia will give you many children and a family" she said. He couldn't help but to kissed her.

"Goodnight my blue goddess" he said with a true smile.

"Goodnight my dark knight" she said as they fell on deep slumber.

On the Fairy Tail world? ﾟﾎﾆ?

In the Tenrou Island, the first master Mavis, who blushing madly at the scene that she saw with huge nosebleed as her features was in full red alert.

"Oh my what a scene..." she wiped her nose as the voice has spoke from nowhere.

"Mavis Vermilion, her test going near, the heavens wish if you give them both a test that will prove their true love"

The first master Mavis widened her eyes of realization.

'Don't tell me' her hands cover her gaping mouth.

"Yes, you need to do that"


	14. Chapter 14: Sign of Dilemma

**Third Ov**

Sephiroth woke up early in unexpected, they were still hugging each other. He made his true smile and touching softly her blue locks as he wiped away some of it from her beautiful and innocent face.

"You are mine and mine only, no one will take you away from me" he kissed her forehead and hugged her more in her sleeping state.

"Don't leave me like my mother, Jenovah, I don't know what I am going to do if you're gone in my life" his voice will sense of sorrows. He just knew that his mother, Jenovah, was died when she gave him a birth and he didn't know who is his father so he lived in Shinra in his whole life.

"Sephiroth-sama... good morning" Juvia yawned and Sephiroth just nuzzled on her hair.

"Juvia heard that you are talking about your mother?" She asked with curiosity.

"Nothing..." he said.

"Juvia will listen" she leaned on his chest making him sighed. He was so opened on Juvia about his life, feelings and even his decision. It just he couldn't live without her.

"My mother, Jenovah, died when she gave me a birth, and Shinra said that they didn't know who is my father, so, in my whole life I was living in Shinra" he said.

"Well you still lucky Sephiroth-sama, Juvia didn't know who is her parents, they just abandoned her front door of the orphanage with her name on a paper, and when Juvia discovered about her magic, most of the people hate her, bullied her and even try to hurt her, so that her life starts in the darkness and she thought it been her destiny in the dark. Until Juvia met Fairy Tail and Gray-san. They brought me into light and how I been loved by a family except Gray-san, Juvia was fallen in love but she thought that he will loved her back, but Juvia is wrong again... Then maybe destiny brought her here to met you. Sephiroth-sama is always her Sun in her life, and it always forever." She cupped his face and gave him a sweet short kiss. His heart aches so much because of her tragedy past, and mad because of someone bullied and hurt her, he want to ripped off its head whoever it was.

"Juvia, no one will ever try to hurt you, because I will be here beside you always and forever, and I would always be your Dark Knight, my blue goddess" he said and kissed her passionately. They went on the heat again, he became hard and her walls aching because need of being penetrated.

He went between her thighs while their kissing each other, he aligned and thrust inside making her gasped as they broke the kiss.

"You are so.. tight. Ngh~~~" he gritted his teeth.

"Sephiroth-sama's is very big, -Hah Hah~~~" she moaned lightly.

He thrust deep and hard as her entrance of her womb it was tearing it opened how hard and deep. Juvia knew that he couldn't control himself and he want always be the dominant one when during sex. Sephiroth felt amazed and intoxicated of how it effects him and her by sex it was like a they had their own world of pleasure.

"Sephiroth-sama! Ah! Ah! Too rough! Auh-Ah!" She moaned louder.

"Juvia! It feels always amazing and very warm when I am inside of you!" He moaned and grunted. Then, he pushing deeper and faster as harder and hooked her legs on his shoulder with his hands pulling her to him more. Juvia was screaming now, she felt her womb entrance was pushing opened by his penis' head that made her tongue lunged out of drools. It fueled his lust when he saw her cute pleasured expressions and even jiggling breasts of hers. He sucked her breasts repeatedly and continues their position. As then, he went up to kissed her aggressively and she kissed him back too with the same aggression.

"Not there! AAh! That is her womb enTRAAANCE! It will made Juvia cra-Aah!-zy!" She moaned but her expression, she loving it. He was thrusting harder and harder while his cock head was wrapped around by her womb entrance.

"Oh God! You're tightening too much!" Sephiroth grunted loudly and keep continuing his vigorous thrusts. One last thrust, they kissed each other to muffled his roar and her scream. He felt his mind went up high from being spurted his sperms inside her that mixed with her juices. She felt his cum sprayed directly in her womb making her out of reality.

"That was amazing..." he pressed his forehead on hers.

"Sephiroth-sama... you came too much, Juvia feel so full again" she moaned as her womb filled by his sperms. He laid down her legs and wrapped it on his waist as he didn't pulled out of her making Juvia confused.

"Don't be confuse, my blue goddess... Do you think I will be satisfied in just one round?" He smirked devilishly making her face went on flush red.

He thrust again making her gasped and moaned. They didn't know their cellphones has many missed calls as they continue pleasuring each other.

 **Timeskip? ﾟﾘﾅ** **? ﾟﾘﾣ** **?******

Juvia cursing herself because of their 'pleasure moment' last this morning. Her hips and butt still hurts. Then, she looked at her beloved Sephiroth-sama. He was very satisfied in this morning. Damn... they went on 5 rounds in this morning and last night was 9 rounds and damn his monster stamina with different positions and places of their room. She sighed and just smile.

"Juvia, we are here now in Director's office" Sephiroth looked at her.

"'Ooh.. okey" they went in the office. She saw Angeal and Director Lazard only there.

"There you are, finally you came" Lazard sighed.

"Both of you are ... Late.. and I am surprised of the first time, Sephiroth was late" Angeal smirked.

"Sorry for being late... our cellphone were in silent mode, we forgot to put it on General" Sephiroth shrugged it off and Juvia sweatdropped.

"Uhm.. okey" Lazard rose an eyebrow.

"Miss Juvia Lockser, could you wait outside. We have to talk something private" Lazard toned in serious.

"Okey.." she nodded and exited the room. When she went out, Lazard clear his throat to caught the two 1st class soldiers attention.

"I need tell you something on Genesis" Lazard started to spoke.

 **Timeskip? ﾟﾕﾐ** **? ﾟﾕﾒ**

Juvia just waiting and leaning on the wall. Afterwards, Sephiroth and Angeal exited without any happened.

"I will wait you outside of the Shinra" Angeal said and took off.

"Sephiroth-sama is there something happened?" Juvia cling on his free arm.

"It just all the 1st class soldiers has secret mission and it is classified" he just said.

"And also all the trainings and some missons of 2nd & 3rd class soldiers is postponed for a while" he said seriously.

"Eeh? Why?" Juvia felt something wrong was happening.

"I can't tell you, Director told us not told anybody" he said.

"Okey... if you're ready to tell Juvia, and Juvia will wait it" she said.

"You should go home to our apartment, wait for me there" he kissed her and she kissed him back. They broke apart and he kissed her cheek.

"Be safe, Sephiroth-sama, and Juvia loves you" she said and he nodded.

He went away from Juvia to outside of the Shinra. She sighed and started to leave.

When she went home, she just sat on the couch. She was thinking something that Shinra has hiding that would effect whole Company even the other soldiers.

"Why?" She grabbed the Doll Seph that she made for him, the little doll that had same appearance of Sephiroth. Then another realization popped in her mind.

"We need to buy a new bed and lampshade for our bedroom" she blushed and remembering their broken bed and lampshade.

Sephiroth and Angeal were in the Wutai Village, searching signs that left by their friend which now their enemy.

"Why did you this Genesis?" Angeal gritted his teeth.

Sephiroth just looked up on the blue sky and sighed deep.


	15. Chapter 15: Rebellion Begins

**Third Ov**

Juvia was waiting on the table while watching television. She sighed deep and missing Sephiroth's warm presence.

"It was already 12 midnight, Sephiroth-sama still not home, even he didn't call her if he was going home or not!" She groaned and crossed her arms. Then a door bell and knocks came to the apartment, her eyes instantly change, from angry eyes into gleaming happy eyes.

"Juvia's coming!" She said.

She ran to the door and opened it. She was shocked, she saw in front of her wasn't Sephiroth, it was Genesis.

"Genesis-san, come in" she smiled and pulled him in to their apartment.

Genesis felt guilty when he didn't tell goodbye on his best friends and Juvia. So he decided to told Juvia something.

"It's so late you to come you know" Juvia gave him a coffee.

"Juvia..I can't stay any longer here but... I have to tell you something.." he said with a tone of seriousness and sadness.

"Hmm?" She tilted her head.

"I leave the Shinra" he said.

"WHAT!" She was shocked comically.

"Why? Juvia thought you want to be the world's Hero like Sephiroth-sama?" She grabbed his free hand for reassurance.

"It was personal reason" he couldn't say that he was not a pure human and all evil experiments that made him with an human female's egg cell. Juvia was going to ask what is the reason when Genesis cut her off.

"Juvia, if I was not real human, do you still accept me? Even if I do something that break your trust on me?" Genesis asked but suddenly Juvia giggled.

"Of course, you silly. You are much human than the others human here... you have good heart, so Juvia always be your friend and your nakama, and if you do something wrong, Juvia will kicked your butt and save your ass from of it." she smiled, a true smile.

"Thank you" he hugged her as she hugged him back too.

"Goodbye" he kissed her forehead making her blushed in surprised. He hugged off and stood up as he walked through the door at the same time, Juvia just looking at him shocked.

"See you.." he gave her a smile and exited the door.

"Goodbye... my beloved blue tulip" he whispered in the air of the night, he knew he couldn't convinced her to come with him because she was already happy with Sephiroth. He spread his one black wing and flew up in the starry night.

'What he want to tell Juvia?' she touched her forehead.

 **Timeskip? ﾟﾒﾞ** **?**

Juvia fell asleep on their bed from waiting Sephiroth came home. Sephiroth came home back in 1am in the morning, as he expected, he unlocked the door by his spare keys. He went up to their bedroom, he sighed with a small smile on his lips at the same time, Juvia was peacefully sleeping on the broken bed while wearing a blue with pink stars design night gown.

"What a holy and beautiful sight" he whispered. He changed his clothes into sleeveless dark blue shirt and black pajamas. Sephiroth laid himself beside her and cover them with the sheets. He hugged behind her but Juvia pushed him outside of the bed. She was awake when he went inside of the bedroom.

"What the?" He said with a confusion while he sat on the floor.

"Hmph! You are very late!" She glared at him and turned her back on him.

His mind was know asking himself why she was angry at him and what he did that made her angry too? His eyes filled of confusion as he went up to the bed.

"Why are you-" he was cut off when she faced him and glared with teary eyes.

"Juvia is very worried about you! You didn't call or even text her (sob) if you're coming home late or (sob,) not nor you will stay in the mission tonight...(sob) (sob)... don't do-" she was cut off when Sephiroth kissed her to silent her.

"Sorry.. I'm just not looking the time, we are all busy in the mission" he said after broke the kiss. He sat himself beside her again as they facing each other. Juvia still blushing what he did earlier.

"Just don't do that again... okey" Juvia hugged him as he hugged her back too.

"Let me make up with you" he said and kissed her. His hands slowly taking off her night gown and Juvia pulling off his shirt. They both half naked when they broke their kiss.

'So ripped...' she touched his biceps and other part of upper muscles.

He went to the hook of her E cup bra and took it off from her. Her plump breast was vulgar in front of him making he lick his lip with hunger.

"Juvia, let's make love this morning OK" he turned them as Juvia was under and he was above her. She was blushing mad as she felt his huge hard dick poking on her thigh by under his boxers.

"But if someone heard us?" Juvia blushed.

"I have a way to both of us be silent while we having a lot of it" he smirked and kissed her so that their moans and grunts will be muffled.

 **Timeskip? ﾟﾘﾣ** **? ﾟﾘﾣ** **? ﾟﾒﾏ** **? ﾟﾒﾏ**

After that their hot moment, they fell asleep on their bed, until 8am in the morning, Juvia woke up and stretched her arms.

"Juvia's hips hurts... well she need to cook breakfast" she murmured and looked at Sephiroth's sleeping face.

Then, the usual they do in the morning, eating breakfast, Sephiroth teasing her sometimes and others.

When Sephiroth wore his usual uniform, his expression held a confusion on her because she was wearing her black coat with her black hat.

"Don't ask Sephiroth-sama, Juvia is coming with you, and Juvia want to know what is happening to Genesis-san?" She said seriously.

"But you know that Director ordered that all 2nds and 3rds were all their assignments where postponed" Sephiroth said.

"Because... Genesis-san came here yesterday late night, he told Juvia that he leave the Shinra. Juvia didn't know what is going on but she knew something wrong happening in the Soldiers, so let Juvia help please" Juvia said to him very determined and seriously. His eyes widened when he heard that Genesis came to Juvia on that night and he understands what she meant.

"Fine... I will ask Director Lazard if he was give you permission" he sighed defeat.

"Yeah! Thank you Sephiroth-sama!" Juvia hugged him as he hugged her back.

"Okey, let's go" he said.

 **Timeskip? ﾟﾙﾏ** **? ﾟﾑﾍ** **? ﾟﾑﾍ**

The couple was in Director's office as Sephiroth talking to Director Lazard. Juvia still listening to the talk as she was starting impatiently. Juvia sighed as Director Lazard decided.

"Even if the Shinra has always trusting Sephiroth but I couldn't let you in until President or Chairman order" Lazard said.

Sephiroth felt a dark aura beside him making him shivered but he didn't expressed on his features. He looked at his side, he almost gulped in fear when he saw her angry, devilish, and creepy expression, her hair waving around, her face shadowed and her eyes gleaming dangerously, even Lazard gulped nervously and afraid for his life.

"So... you said Juvia couldn't join on the mission because of the mass desertion in SOLDIER" she said with a deep tone.

"Yes..." Lazard said with a little scary tone.

They both shocked when her aura disappeared and she sighed in depressed as she nodded.

"Juvia understand... and Juvia is sorry if she act like that... she was worried on her friend, Genesis-san... so she really want to help.." she said with a sadness.

"Don't worry if President order to let you and other soldiers went in the assignments, I will told you" Lazard assured her as she nodded.

"May Juvia excuse, she will wait Sephiroth-sama outside" Juvia bowed and exited the room.

Sephiroth was worried now on her. Lazard just sat again and sorry on her.

"Now you should continue the mission with Angeal, you may go out" Lazard sighed.

Sephiroth exited the room and saw Juvia leaning on the wall and looking on nowhere.

'She is thinking deeply and worried' he thought. He tapped her shoulder making her body shook and she saw him looking at her sincerely.

"I'll promise you that I will going to know what happening to him" He wrapped an arm on her waist as she nuzzled on him.

"Okey" she said.


	16. Chapter 16: The Hometown

**Third Ov**

Zack has been called in the office of Director Lazard, he was felt betrayed about Angeal's disappearance and betrayal thoughts.

"I had an assignment for you, Zack, you need to search about Angeal and Genesis in their Hometown, Baroura..." then Lazard explained on Zack about the mission as he said he had a company. Suddenly, Tseng came in the room as he left the two to talked a minute.

"So you are replace for this mission, well, this mission was for General Sephiroth, but somehow Vice President order that Sephiroth will go with him for a meeting, so this mission is classified, you should do your best, Zack Fair" Tseng told him making the 2nd Class Soldier groaned.

"Fine, and of course, I will do my best for sure but... Why the hell you spoiling him so much?" He huffed.

"Oh okey, I will tell about that on him" Tseng smirked making Zack cringed in.

"No! Okey I'm sorry about that just don't told him about that" he smiled weakly.

 **Time skip? ﾟﾘﾎ** **?**

Juvia heard that her Sephiroth-sama was in a meeting with Vice President so she suggested if she would come on that mission, and the Vice President gave her permission to joined the mission.

She been waiting on the outside of the Shinra and she was wearing a black coat with white furry lines on the end as green ribbon on the near neck line, green clothe tied on her hips along with brown belt along her long skirt with cuts on both side, she was wearing her black hat with green flower pins on both sides of her wavy blue long hair and black boots. She was expecting to be pregnant because of her delation period last month, but she got a period last night making her checked up in the clinic this morning. But, the doctor said that it just normal for her because of her body and magic, she will be hard to be pregnant because of her water magic, if she really does being pregnant, she wouldn't have a menstruation last night and she couldn't have go on jobs because her pregnancy months will be sensitive. So, Juvia just sighing and looked at her stomach.

"Juvia has wrong thought to be herself of being pregnant even though Juvia and Sephiroth-sama have been love making a lot" she touched her stomach and imagined that there's a life inside of her. Then, she snapped out when a voice calling her.

"Yo, Juvia!" Zack called her as she waved back at him and she realized that there's a familiar person with him.

"Hi Zack-san! Hi you too, Tseng-san!" She gave them a grin.

"So you are coming with us in the mission? And you know this boring man" Zack smirked as pointed Tseng and she nodded.

"Juvia wants to help her nakama" she said with a determination.

"We should get going now, time is precious" Tseng said as they nodded.

After a while, Tseng told about on the whole operation that should be done, just about asking the information where Angeal and Genesis went and hiding. So when they got there, they went immediately on the task.

Juvia with Zack went to the Angeal's place and Tseng found a burial on the near at Genesis' family compounds. Juvia knocked first on door as it opened and revealing a forties or fifties old woman who kind of look like a little on Angeal except her eyes were deep black colour.

"How may I help you on a pretty young woman and handsome man?" She asked making the two blushed on the comment. The old lady let them in as they saw Angeal's precious buster sword.

"Hi, Juvia is Juvia Lockser and this is Zack Fair, Could Angeal-san was here?" She asked the old woman making the one old saddened.

"Well, he was here lately but he wasn't here already, and he left his sword..." she told what happened as the old woman spoke about them.

"So you are the precious maiden in blue in Shinra that he talking about and you young man was the puppy... but Angeal was saying a truth about you, miss Juvia, you are so beautiful in person like a gentle blue tulip or rose."

"Thank you ma'am" she blushed.

"Angeal was still calling me a puppy, huh" Zack snorted but still smiling.

"And my son has little crush on you when you came into the Shinra, he was shy to approached you and confessed but he said that his friend got you so he decided to keep your boundaries on friendship, and still I can't believed that you are here in front of me, You are very beautiful and innocent but I can feel that you are extra ordinary and strong woman" she smiled as Juvia gave her smile on her pink lips.

"So what about on Genesis?" Zack asked.

She told them about of Genesis that he killed his own parents and townsmen making Juvia gasped in horror.

"Why should Genesis-san did that horrible things?" Juvia almost hurt that his adopted brother was doing that.

"I don't know what his motives... I am sorry, Miss Juvia" the old woman said.

"Thank you for the help, Zack-san we should start searching them" Juvia said with a serious tone.

"Okey" they waved a goodbye on Angeal's mother or Gillian and went to Tseng.

Tseng told them that burial that he from was Genesis' parents but suddenly there's a robot that look like a crab or tarantula and some rebel soldiers, Juvia decided to attack rebel soldiers as she knocked out them in cold by her Water Lock as drowning them while Zack used his Thunder Slash to finished the robot into existence.

"Zack-san we should go back where Miss Gillian-san, Juvia has a gut something bad happened" Juvia said as she and Zack went there fast as they could. They opened the door and saw Angeal holding his Buster Sword and Gillian was on the floor unmoving.

"Gillian-san!" Juvia ran immediately to Gillian as Angeal shook in surprised when Juvia and Zack went inside.

"Juvia, Zack" he looked at them furiously as Zack glared at him frustratingly.

"Gillian-san was dead" Juvia sobbed and her pretty deep blue eyes produced a hurtful tears.

"What the hell this man!? Why did you killed your own mother?!" Zack gripped his collar and pushed him on the outside.

"Answer me, Angeal!" Zack asked as Angeal only spoke once.

"She wasn't important in my life" he said starting leaving them.

Zack tried to ran after him but someone tripped him, he fell on the ground and he looked up, it was Genesis.

"You don't have to follow him, right Angeal" Genesis smirked.

Juvia was still crying and didn't believe that this is happening to her nakama. They both killed their own parents, that was very horrible. She heard them shouting each other, Genesis' voice, and someone leaved.

She stood up and her face shadow by her bangs, and went outside. Even she will be angry and sad, she has been shocked on the scene, Genesis has a singled black winged on his back and Zack was surprised too.

"Genesis-san..." she starting sobbed again making the two male turned to her.

"Pretty blue tulip"

"Juvia"

Genesis felt another pain when he saw her, she was crying and this is all his fault but he couldn't go back, he need to finish this what he started. Zack was hurt that Juvia is crying but still furious and curious.

"Genesis-san... why did you do this..." she sobbed and her body shook violently.

"I am sorry my pretty blue tulip, I have no time for explanation... but I want you to know that... I AM A MONSTER... and... I love you, Goodbye" he looked at her with hurt and sadden expression and he flew up away.

"Genesis-san. Angeal-san.. for Juvia you are not a monster... you are Juvia's nakama." she picked up one his black feathers and tears still flowing down.

"Angeal, Genesis... we are not monsters... because we are Soldiers." He whispered looking up on the feathers falling down.

On that day, Shinra troops and Turks burnt down the whole town of Baroura and Juvia and Zack looking at the burning town of dumb-apples that turning into a forgotten city. Juvia prayed for all those souls.

"Juvia will do anything to help Genesis-san and Angeal-san back to their selves" Juvia whispered looking up on the blue sky.


End file.
